Donut, Love and a Policeman
by Bakandasama
Summary: Ou l'histoire d'un flic névrosé attrapant un voleur de donuts trop radin pour payer l'amende. "Plus qu'à payer autrement !" CRACKAGE TOTAL, langage un tantinet vulgaire, et une fic pour l'anniversaire de notre kendoka national. Au stade séquelle ! Venez voir, ça sent bon le gâteau au chocolat (ce qui faut pas faire.) !
1. Chapter 1

Bon, une jolie petite fic pour l'anniversaire de notre Kendoka d'amuuur ! Et oui j'ai été absente. Et oui j'ai pas d'excuse. Et oui j'ai d'autres fics en cours. MAIS MA VIE POUR YUU-CHAN !

 ** _Warning :_** Langage vulgaire, on refait pas une équipe qui gagne.

 ** _Note :_** J'ai craqué, j'avoue. Et si vous avez **envie** d'une **suite** , dites le moi en review ou en MP, histoire de faire un deuxième chapitre avec du **LEMON** (ce mot est un appel aux fangirls yaoistes)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une botte cirée et rageuse s'écrasa au sol dans un couinement de cuir neuf, les quelques graviers s'entassant sur son chemin se faisant éjecter sans pitié sur le bas-côté. Un grésillement s'éleva, une main gantée prenant le talkie-walkie alors que les pare-brises des voitures du quartier aisé voyaient défiler des pectoraux et un derrière rebondi dans un uniforme bleu marine.

 _« Encore deux heures avant ta pause, Kanda, et à la fin de ta ronde, reviens déposer ton flingue, la matraque et le gilet pare-balles au QG. »_

Un claquement de langue et le tintement des menottes contre le cuir perçaient l'air à chaque pas.

\- Tch.

 _« Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas être considéré comme un enfant, mais si tu savais maitriser un minimum ta colère, tu n'aurais pas été rétrogradé. »_

\- Komui, si tu ne veux pas que je passe ma colère sur les vieux bourges de ce pâté de merde, un conseil, ne me fais pas la morale.

 _« Je suis ton supérieur, je te fais la morale si je le souhaite. Rien ne t'empêche de poser une démission, tu as passé tes vingt-cinq ans. »_

\- Et donc rien ne m'empêche de trucider Chao Ji et son squad. Si ce bouffon avait un minimum de cellules grises, je n'aurais pas pété une durite.

 _« Tu étais son supérieur à ce moment-là, tu avais ta responsabilité en jeu, et tu le savais très bien. Finis-moi cette ronde, je dois m'occuper des dépositions. Reeveeee-_ KRCH »

Le talkie s'arrêta dans un bruit feutré, l'écho des pas de Kanda contre le béton frais résonnant dans la nouvelle rue déserte.

Sérieusement, à quoi pensait cet imbécile de Lee ?! Il était un chef d'escouade, spécialiste dans les règlements de comptes, les enquêtes musclées et les coups fourrés, et pour un simple uppercut et des côtes défoncées il était rétrogradé ?!

 _Lui ?!_ Yu Kanda ?!

Le japonais laissa un claquement de langue et un sifflement empli de poison s'élevé dans les airs une nouvelle fois, ses pas se faisant plus rapides et plus secs. Il était à quelques mètres des commerces, et le moment le plus pénible de sa journée arrivait un peu trop vite à son gout.

 _Je vais encore être bon pour me taper les requêtes de petits vieux qui estiment que le chien du voisin est un bon prétexte pour poser une plainte pour tapage nocturne. J't'en foutrais du tapage ! Ca oui ! Une mandale ou deux dans leurs sales petites bouches-_

\- REVIENS ICI, VOYOU ! VAURIEN ! _(NDA : Rien qu'un morceau de paaain !)_

\- Qu'est-ce que … ?!

De la ou il se trouvait, Kanda entrevit une ombre encapuchonnée sortir en trombe d'une échoppe, un sac en papier recyclable – _enfoiré d'écolo_ \- précieusement calé dans ses bras, et un marchand rondouillet en nage avec une spatule au poing.

\- REVIENS ICI ! QUELQU'UN ! ATTRAPEZ-LE !

Le japonais se cacha dans le coin d'une maison pour regarder la scène, yeux plissés et moue dégoutée au visage.

 _D'oh, et merde, plus qu'une heure et cinquante quatre minutes avant ma fin de journée et faut que ca tombe sur moi…_

\- ARRÊTEZ-LE ! AU VOL ! A L'ASSASSIN !

 _Il n'exagère pas un peu, là … ? J'ai pas envie de courir, j'ai pas envie de le rattraper, de me taper la procédure, le retour au poste, la plainte et- Puis merde, c'est quoi en plus comme magasin !?_

Il poussa sa tête comme une tortue, se dévissant la nuque pour voir le nom de l'échoppe vandalisée.

\- Des donuts ?! Sérieusement ?!

\- LOUÉ SOIT LE SEIGNEUR, UN POLICIER !

Kanda sursauta et leva la tête pour tomber nez à ventre avec le propriétaire du magasin, un joli « Roger » calligraphié à l'encre bleue sur un badge rose pailleté à égalité avec son porteur : immonde.

\- Un jeune voyou à vandalisé mon magasin !

\- J'ai cru comprendre, oui. Il a-

\- J'étais en train de servir des clients comme tous les jours, derrière mon nouveau comptoir parfaitement ciré, et j'avais reçu un nouvel arrivage de pâtisseries. J'avais mis mon tablier et-

\- L'ESSENTIEL.

Le grognement tira un regard surpris à l'incarnation même du cholestérol, et son visage gras et aux pores luisants s'étira pour laisser place à un sourire contrit.

\- Oh, oui, bien sur, vous devez être occupé. Et donc, je vois ce jeune homme entrer, il me dit bonjour et-

\- Par _pitié_ venez en fait ! _Je m'en tape de ton tablier, je veux rentrer chez moooi-ah-aaaah…_

\- Il m'a volé plusieurs dizaines de donuts ! Sous mon nez ! Et je n'ai rien vu venir avant de me rendre compte que les étalages étaient vides !

… _Dites moi que c'est une blague. Que je ne vais pas faire trois heures supplémentaire pour deux gâteaux à la con._

Kanda se pinça l'arête du nez à deux doigts, la migraine s'incrustant lentement, insidieusement dans son crâne. Oh oui, s'il attrapait le môme, il allait lui en faire manger de la pâtisserie. Il lui enfoncerait lui-même bien _profondément_ au fond de la gorge jusqu'à ce qu'il pisse des blocs de sucres. En _morceaux_.

\- Vous avez une idée de l'âge ? Des détails sur le physique, les vêtements … ?

\- Oh, il devait avoir douze ans, il était assez petit. Les cheveux teints, blancs, et un maquillage de la kermesse sur le côté droit du visage. On est en plein dans le début de l'été, tout le voisinage fait des petites sauteries, ce ne serait pas étonnant que le gamin soit du pâté de maison. Quand aux vêtements… Un sweat marron, un jean et des baskets. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

\- … Je vois. Le montant ?

\- Pardon ?

 _La passe, elle vaut combien, abruti ?!_

Oh oui, un bain et un thé ne seraient pas de trop. Et un massage. Thaïlandais.

\- Le montant, pour combien il y en a de donuts ?!

\- Oh, une bonne quarantaine d'euros.

\- Une quarantaine ?! Mais il a prit la réserve en plus ?! … Bon. Je vois. Je vais m'en occuper, je vous tiens au courant si jamais on a des nouvelles sur son cas.

\- Merci bien ! Vous êtes un véritable sauveur !

N'attendant même pas la fin de la phrase, il fit demi-tour et remonta l'allée vers sa voiture de service, le talkie à la main.

 _Un vol à l'étalage, il se prend pour qui, Aladin ?! Je rentre au poste, je fais une déposition et je rentre chez moi. BASTA._

Un rictus fleurit doucement sur ses lèvres, l'idée même d'un bain l'enveloppant d'une douce chaleur et de papillons qui aurait pu se méprendre à de la joie.

 _Puis, pour une histoire de sucreries, ca ne devrait pas durer longtemps. S'il traine vraiment dans le coin, je lui tomberais bien dessus un jour ou l'autre._

Il leva les yeux au ciel, un corbeau croassant à son passage sur un poteau d'électricité et un tambourinement entrecoupé de grincement se faisant entendre en fond.

 _De la musique … ? Non, c'est bien trop proche et bien trop-_

\- ATTENTION !

\- GAH !

\- BWAAH !

La collision arriva, brutale, soudaine, dans le bruit sourd d'un crâne contre un torse et d'un postérieur contre le caniveau.

\- PUTAIN !

\- Aaaah désolé ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne vous ai pas fait mal au m- … Oh.

Le temps de se démêler de ce méli-mélo de membres absolument pathétique, l'agresseur eu largement le temps de voir le _magnifique_ uniforme de sa victime au corps musculeux, reluisant et, bizarrement, peu satisfaite de sa douloureuse rencontre avec un tas de 306 os.

\- Bordel, la prochaine fois fais gaffe ou tu vas !

Kanda leva ses prunelles bleues et exaspérés vers ceux gris de son vis-à-vis et se figea.

 _Cheveux blancs, sweat marron et…_

\- …

\- …

\- … Tch. _Moyashi_.

\- EXCUSEZ-MOI ?!

Oui, il n'était pas la lanterne la plus éclairée du lot.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez dire par mot-IA-chie, et je m'en contrebalance le deltaplane ! Maintenant, si vous m'excusez, j'ai un urgent rendez-vous ! Adieu.

L'immonde petite pousse de soja merdique se pencha pour ramasser son sac en papier, boudant sur deux délicieux donuts gâchés et couverts de poussières, gisant tels des âmes en peines attendant la salvation -dans son estomac- sur le bitume.

Et pendant qu'il faisait mentalement l'amour aux pâtisseries, Kanda continuait de le dévisager, les paupières plissées, le cul sur la plaque d'égout et un air de vieux maitre chinois au visage. Depuis quand les gamins avaient comme passion de se coller de la cire de babybel sur la face ? C'était un nouveau style ? C'était _swag_ , comme il entendait à la sortie des lycées ? Parce qu'il avait juste l'air d'un con, avec son immonde trait violacée et boursouflé sur le visage.

 _Tch, on dirait que cet abruti sort d'une kermesse après s'être fait rejeter par les materne-eeelles… Attends deux secondes ?!_

\- Eh, gamin. T'aurais pas été dans le coin, pendant un vol à l'étalage, par hasard ? Eh ! EH ! REVIENS-LA !

* * *

Komui Lee avait plus de vingt ans d'ancienneté, et il avait été promu il y avait une dizaine d'années de cela. C'était un supérieur compatissant, proche de ses gars, et il avait vu des choses qui aurait hanté même le plus féroce et insensible des flics.

Et, même après tant d'années de service, il lui arrivait d'être surprit. Et pas toujours dans le bon sens du terme.

\- Kanda ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?! Et qui est-ce ?!

Il en avait vu des gars, couverts de sang, en larmes, se pissant dessus de terreur et implorant de détresse. Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait vu un de ses équipier tartiné de glaçage, avec une petite étoile en sucre au milieu du front, trainant derrière lui un enfant à moitié nu s'accrochant aux portes comme la misère sur le pauvre monde.

\- Lâche-le ! Tu vois bien que si tu tires tu vas lui déboiter les bras !

\- Rien à foutre ! Ce sale merdeux est un voleur, et- Non mais c'est qu'il me mord l'animal !

\- JE SUIS INNOCENT !

\- ET MOI STRIP-TEASEUR !

\- Ah oui ? En même temps, sans vouloir vous offenser, ca se voit un peu, avec vos cheveux et votre-

\- NE CHANGE PAS DE SUJET !

Komui souffla longuement par le nez, prit une grande inspiration et rassembla tout son courage pour lever sa grande carcasse de sa chaise.

\- Kanda, calme-toi, et dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé. En détails. Calmement. Et dans le calme. Le _calme_.

\- Pourquoi tu répètes ?! Tu penses que je suis un névrosé, c'est ca ?!

\- KANDA.

\- … Il a volé pour quarante boules de gâteaux.

Un grand silence tomba sur le commissariat aux trois quarts vide, seulement brisé par un « 36.58 euros, s'il vous plait ! » indigné.

\- … Quoi, comme gâteau ?

\- … Des donuts.

\- Des… des _donuts_ ?

\- Des donuts.

\- … Combien de donuts.

\- Komui, j'ai l'air de travailler dans une pâtisserie ?

Un long soupir fatigué lui répondit.

\- J'ai compris. Emmène-le dans ton bureau, poses-lui les questions habituelles, tu sais quoi faire.

\- J'ai le droit de le-

\- NON, on ne tabasse personne, ce n'est ni un interrogatoire de la CIA, ni Che Guevara !

\- TCH ! Ramènes-toi MOYASHI !

\- Je m'appelle Allen !

\- Mais oui ! Ils disent tous pareil !

Des bruits de pas, un couinement de douleur et une porte claquée plus tard, Komui se rassit enfin derrière son bureau, arrangeant la ceinture qui lui enserrait les reins et retenait son revolver.

 _Bon, quelques heures de garde à vue, un dédommagement et le gamin pourra rentrer chez lui._

Les prunelles noires voguèrent dans la pièce et sur son bureau en bois fraichement verni, les verres de ses lunettes brillant au soleil.

 _Mais en attendant…_

La grande main attrapa le malheureux bout de carton ou résidait les indices, les doigts glissant contre le glaçage vanille d'un donut fraichement sorti du four et trouvant son chemin dans le gosier de l'inspecteur.

\- Haaan, c'est encore meilleur dans l'illégalité ! LENALEEEEE ! Cafééé !

* * *

 _BUNK !_

\- PARLE OU JE T'EXPLOSE LE CRANE CONTRE LE BUREAU !

\- Gaaaah !

Ses paumes venaient de s'éclater contre la table en fer avec un peu trop de force, et bordel, ca faisait mal. Mais il fallait bien ca pour intimider le gamin en face, menotté comme un homosexuel masochiste au bureau.

Pas qu'il avait quelque chose contre les homosexuels.

Pas du tout même.

 _Un an et six mois depuis la dernière fois que t'as grimpé aux rideaux, mon vieux, nouveau record. Eh._

\- M-Monsieur … ?

Allen avait peur. Il était terrifié même. Comme si les menottes et la lumière dans les yeux ne suffisait pas, voila qu'il se retrouvait face au premier flic travelo de la ville, et il avait l'air d'avoir un sacré grain. Il le fixait de ses petits yeux luisants depuis cinq minutes et ca devenait pesant.

 _Il est là pour respecter le quota d'handicapé ou quoi ?! Eh ! Oh ! Barbie ! Sors de ta transe, fouettes moi avec tes cheveux et laisses-moi sortir, J'AI FAIIIIIM-_

\- O-Kaaaay, gamin, on va se la faire rapide, cette enquête, parce que j'ai vraiment, mais alors VRAIMENT pas envie de passer ma journée face à ta tête d'abruti heureux. C'était quoi ton but ? Une diversion ? Des représailles ? Sont ou tes complices ?! Réponds !

\- Mais j'avais juste faim et pas assez de monnaie sur moi-

\- OBJECTION !

 _BUNK !_

… Aie. Le panache, c'était bien, mais il devait vraiment trouver un autre moyen de faire monter la pression, parce qu'il venait juste de s'éclater la main, le poignet, les avant-bras et c'était pas du tout agréable. _Du tout._

\- Me prends pas pour un jambon ! Pourquoi ce magasin ?! Pourquoi _ces_ donuts ?! T'es raciste, c'est ca ?! Le vendeur n'était pas assez blanc pour toi ?!

Allen se figea. Il fallait que de tous les policiers de la ville, il tombe sur le seul parano-débilo-maniaque.

\- J'vous jure que je voulais viser personne, c'était juste le plus proche de chez moi et- VOUS SAVEZ COMBIEN CA COUTE DES DONUTS ?! Hein ?! Bah non, forcément, puisque vous êtes tellement parfait que vous devez surement mettre du homard sur votre mayonnaise !

\- Euh… Pas vraiment-

\- ET BAH CE N'EST PAS MON CAS, MOI, MOSSIEUR ! Douze euros ! Douze balles le lot de 9 ! Et c'était même pas des mix !

 _Sale riche de merde !_

De son côté, Yu était perplexe. D'accord, il avouait, il n'était pas fan de pâtisseries et de sucres en général, et douze balles, ce n'était quand même pas donné. Il était flic, pas Rothschild. Mais neuf conneries cancérigène c'était largement assez pour trois personnes non … ?

\- J'ai passé mes examens, six heures dans la même salle sur la même chaise, à faire marcher mes neurones ! J'avais faim ! _FAIM !_

Un reniflement digne d'un soap-opéra fendit son speech.

\- Je suis sorti de la salle, heureux d'avoir réussi mon test. Et j'avais fini mon goûter en cours de route, mon estomac criait famine, je pouvais sentir mes côtes percer mes vêtements ! Et-Et-Et j'ai senti l'odeur des gâteaux, et j'ai-… J'ai juste… perdu le contrôle.

Un long silence tomba dans la pièce, gênant pour l'un, et annonciateur d'un ouragan Yu de force 10 sur l'échelle de la nervosité pour l'autre.

\- … Et donc tu as pillé pour soixante balles de bouffe à un citoyen innocent.

\- 36 euros ! J'ai vu comme du noir, et je ne maitrisais plus rien, mon estomac était beaucoup trop fort et j'ai perdu contre lui-

\- Tu te rends compte que tu vas devoir rembourser le commerçant, payer une amende et que tu auras l'étiquette de voleur dans tout le quartier, quand même.

Allen blêmit. Il ne pouvait déjà pas payer ce qu'il avait volé, si en plus Cross venait à voir l'amende à la maison… !

 _Je suis mort. Je suis mort. Jesuismortjesuismort. Je suis actuellement en train de décéder et cet abruti de Cross pissera sur mon cadavre avant de me ranimer en dansant avec mes boyaux autour de son cou pour me faire payer ses dettes._

Kanda regardait le gamin se ratatiner et pâlir sous son autorité et ses menaces avec un grand sourire. Ah ! Qui a dit qu'il était incapable de gérer dans le secteur des relations humaines ?! Le blanc-bec était en train de se noyer allégrement dans sa propre chiasse, et tout ca grâce à qui ? Bibi !

Un reniflement pédant et fier sortit de son nez sans qu'il puisse le retenir –pas comme si il allait se priver d'écraser les innocents, il était bonne pâte, mais pas l'abbé Pierre, _thankyouverymuch._

\- J-j-j-j'ai p-pas l'argent pour… p-pour… Enfin…

Ah, ca vole, ca pille, ca viole et encore ca se plaint d'avoir une amende parce que ca veut pas dépenser trois ronds ?

 _Tch, je déteste ce môme._

\- T'as quel âge, gamin. Douze ? Treize ? … Huit ?

\- J'ai dix huit ans !

\- Han, on dirait que tu sors de grande section, désolé pour m'être trompé, _Moyashi_. T'as bien des parents, un tuteur légal, quelqu'un pour payer la caution et les dommages et intérêt, non ?

\- Eurm… Justement, c'est ca, le problème.

Et voila, encore un qui allait jouer des violons pour pas faire face aux responsabilités.

\- S'il vous plait, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez, mais par pitié, dites rien à l'autre alcoolique ! J'ai déjà assez de dettes sur le dos, je peux pas me permettre une dépense en plus !

\- C'est ton problème, sale punk.

Les prunelles grises fusillèrent Kanda sur place.

 _Et ta sœur, ducon la joie ?!_

Un long soupir passa sa bouche. Il était peut être débile, mais il avait raison. C'était sa faute, et seulement la sienne. Il avait largement mérité sa punition. Après tout, il fallait bien ca pour laver son honneur et faire face à Cross comme un homme, un vrai, avec de la testostérone et qui savait porter ses erreurs et les jeter aux visages des autres avec fierté.

Un bout de fesse moulé dans un jean passa dans son champ de vision, et il releva la tête, le japonais s'étant assit sur le bord de la table avec grâce, panache et graisse. Il avait la bouche ouverte, comme s'il hésitait à dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment de toute cette situation, et la lueur de _je-suis-en-train-de-faire-une-grosse-connerie_ dans le regard.

\- … Quand t'as dis que tu ferais tout si je t'épargne, tu voulais dire tout… _tout_ ?

… Allen Walker avait un sixième sens se rapprochant du niveau de la mer, la plupart du temps, mais pour le coup il n'aimait vraiment pas ou tout ca allait.

 _Vraiment pas._

* * *

\- AaaAaAaaArGh !

\- Arrête de gémir, femmelette !

 _J'en peux plus ! J'en peux vraiment, vraiment plus ! J'aurais du finir en taule au lieu d'accepter son chantage stupide !_

Il avait mal de partout. Ses genoux étaient éraflés, son dos le faisait souffrir à force de rester penché, ses bras et ses mains étaient rouge et la peau irritée, sa nuque était dure comme du béton et même sa _mâchoire_ était engourdie à force de serrer les dents !

\- Plus vite t'astiques tout ca correctement, et plus vite t'auras la paix ! Enfin, la paix…

Un rire rauque et moqueur ressemblant à l'aboiement du chien du voisin éclata dans la pièce.

\- Jusqu'au lendemain ! Arrête de m'admirer et continues. Aaah, ouais, comme ca…

Allen cracha et baissa son visage à nouveau, rouge et en sueur. Sérieusement, qui avait besoin d'un cireur de bottes comme au siècle dernier ?! Il était le cul en l'air à cirer des chaussures depuis le début de l'après midi et il avait raté le gouter !

Le _gouter_ !

Cet homme était le diable incarné. Il lui avait fait faire des tâches plus dégradantes les unes que les autres, sous prétexte qu'il lui devait un mois d'esclavage complet et intensif parce qu'il avait payé la caution et remboursé le vendeur.

 _Comme si je lui avais demandé quelque chose à la base !_

Sincèrement c'était à se demander si ce vil petit fils de … _damoiselle_ avait eu des parents pour lui faire une éducation décente.

\- Ensuite t'iras nettoyer les toilettes.

\- Avec une brosse à dents ?!

\- Évidemment, t'en as d'autres des questions ?

\- Et à quoi sert le peigne ?

\- A aller brosser ma pelouse.

Allen aurait presque relâché un rire acide si ce n'était pas pour l'air mortellement sérieux de son tortionnaire. Parce que qui disait pelouse, disait crotte à ramasser puisque le Diable avait un chien, et un chien _moche_ de surcroit.

\- Alma ! Viens ici mon chien !

\- Wha !

Pas que la race de base était moche, au contraire, Allen n'aurait jamais fait du mal à un animal physiquement ou verbalement, surtout que « Alma » était un shetland. Un chien en peluche vif, intelligent, à sauter partout et à se coller à son maitre. Non, sincèrement, ce monstre de douze kilos aurait pu être un compagnon parfait, s'il n'était pas à moitié balafré.

La première –et douloureuse- rencontre avec le Shetland avait été une sorte de choc pour notre petit albinos. Le chien était tourné du côté droit quand il s'était relevé après l'avoir littéralement _éclaté_ en guise de bonjour, et il avait un pelage en laine soyeux et des yeux joueur. Puis, après s'être relevé, Allen avait bien compris que quelque chose clochait quand le chien tentait de courir après son maitre.

Il avait des prothèses sur la patte avant et arrière gauche qui l'empêchait de marcher correctement, une oreille au cartilage à moitié enlevé et il ne parlait même pas des centaines de cicatrice sur sa gueule et ses flancs.

 _Je le savais, ce fou a passé ses nerfs sur ce pauvre cabot, maintenant c'est mon tour, JE VEUX PAS MOURIR-_

\- Ne le regarde pas comme ca.

\- P-pardon ?

\- Le chien.

Les yeux de Yu étaient froids, critiquant et détestant ouvertement le jugement qu'il avait vu passé dans les yeux d'Allen.

\- Ne le regarde pas comme ca. Il n'aime pas.

\- O-oh. Erm. D'accord. Il… ?

\- Je l'ai trouvé dans un canal quand il était chiot, enfermé dans un sac poubelle. Il était déjà comme ca. Maintenant, laves-toi les mains et va me récurer ces chiottes avant que je te prenne la tête et m'en serve de serpillère.

\- Mh.

 _Comme quoi, il porte un minimum d'attention à quelque chose de vivant, même si c'est un … Un chien._

Allen était plus chat. Les gouts et les couleurs.

 _Et sincèrement, vu sa tignasse, ce serait plus cohérent si IL était celui la tête sur le sol à manger la poussière !_

Enfin, poussière était un bien grand mot. Cet espéce de goujat était un Mr. Propre _wannabe_ , à faire le ménage à fond tout les jours, au point même que tout reluisait dans sa maison entièrement blanche.

Partout. Les murs, le plafond, le carrelage, le canapé, la cheminée centrale en verre et- Comment il pouvait s'acheter tout ca avec un salaire de policier moyen ?!

 _Lavi m'avait parlé des nouveaux riches qui étaient souvent des escrocs dans cette ville. Si ca se trouve, il fait parti d'un cartel de drogue, et je serais sa prochaine victime, je vais devoir passer la frontière clandestinement avec des boulettes dans le c-_

\- JE VEUX PAS !

\- Ca va pas d'hurler comme ca ?! C'est quoi ton problème ?!

\- Hein ? Oh, euh…

Allen se tortilla, brosse à dents en mains et tablier immonde et étrangement féminin sur le dos.

\- Je… Je me disais juste que cette maison était grande et … Assez … Enfin, luxueuse, et pour un flic, c'eeeest…

\- Héritage.

 _Je savais que ce salopard égoïste et pompeux était un fils de riche !_

\- Le balai, faut que je te le mette dans le cul pour que t'ailles plus vite ?!

\- JE SUIS DÉJÀ PARTI !

Kanda regarda l'adolescent partir, en nage et en évitant les projectiles amoureusement lancé dans sa direction.

\- Tous des incapables. Hein, mon chien.

\- WHA !

\- Mph.

Il leva la main pour caresser l'oreille meurtri du jeune shetland, sa gorge accueillant avec joie une gorgée de thé fumant. Le gamin venait tout les jours depuis deux semaines, et pour le japonais, c'était aussi bien une présence qui pimentait son quotidien qu'un emmerdement dont il se serait passé.

Si il était vrai que l'odeur d'un plat mijotant dans le four et qu'un « Ah ! Enfin rentré ! » ainsi qu'un « pas trop tôt » marmonné lui faisait du bien quand il rentrait du boulot qui était, quoiqu'on en dise, harassant et mentalement frustrant, le gamin avait également bousculé des habitudes de célibataire endurci et ca ne lui plaisait pas forcément.

Il ne pouvait plus regarder ses séries préférées, à moitié à poil dans son divan comme avant, puisque le gamin squattait dans la chambre d'ami et squattait tout court, sous prétexte que c'était plus pratique que de faire le trajet chaque jour. Il ne pouvait pas faire son yoga et sa méditation tranquille, puisque le chien trouvait toujours une excuse pour aboyer dés qu'Allen était dans son champ de vision. Plus de siestes dans le bain pendant des heures, puisque le Moyashi ramenait sa fraise en couinant pour l'eau chaude qu'il n'aurait pas.

\- Tch, j'aurais du me taire ce jour-là…

Pour un ado, le gamin mangeait énormément, et même trop, au point qu'un humain _normal_ aurait été en obésité morbide après avoir suivi le régime alimentaire de l'albinos pendant une semaine. Il parlait tout seul, tout le temps, comme si il n'était pas une liche dans un environnement qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Et le pire.

Le _pire._

Il avait un gout du style horrible qui rivalisait difficilement avec ses facultés mentales.

En plus d'être con comme un balai, il se ramenait tout les jours avec des pulls horribles et des paires de chaussettes au gout tellement douteux que chaque matin était une compétition entre les deux malheureux bouts de tissus, pour savoir lequel serait le plus dégueulasse visuellement parlant.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, je t'ai dis que je n'avais pas d'argent à dépenser inutilement dans des habits. Et venant d'un she-male avec des cheveux longs jusqu'aux fesses, excuses-moi, mais tu n'as pas matière à la ramener ! »

Bon, évidemment, il avait vite ravalé ses mots à grands coups de poings dans la bouche, parce qu'on ne critiquait pas sa chevelure. On ne le critiquait pas _tout court_.

\- Ah ! Non ! Méchant chien ! Raaaah, je venais de finir de nettoyer en plus !

Une voix haut perchée à percer les tympans couina pathétiquement dans la cuisine, les bras ballants devant la magnifique galette qu'Alma venait de lâcher sur le tapis _blanc_.

\- Quel idée de mettre du blanc dans une cuisine ! De mettre un CHIEN dans une cuisine ! D'avoir un chien tout court ! J'en ai marre d'être la boniche ! J'ai des buts à accomplir, j'ai un rôle sur cette terre et ce n'est pas SERVIR LE CLEBS D'UN TRAVESTI REFOULÉ !

\- RÉPÈTES MOYASHI ?!

Kanda déboula dans la cuisine, poings serrés et prêt à défendre sa fierté comme tout bon macho qui se respectait, pour tomber face à un Allen débraillé, une mèche rebelle sur le côté de la tête et aux joues rouges après s'être égosillé comme un veau solitaire.

 _Mignon._

\- TU M'AS PARFAITEMENT ENTENDU, BAKANDA ! Ras-le-bol de tout faire dans cette maison !

\- T'es là pour ca, imbécile !

\- DIS CA A TA FEMME !

\- J'AI PAS DE FEMME !

\- ÉVIDEMMENT PUISQUE T'EN ES UNE TOI-MÊME !

 _Chiant, sans aucun gout et avec une tête de punching-ball, mais mignon._

\- JE VAIS TE MONTRER QUI EST LA FEMME ICI, MOYASHI !

\- Han, et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me montrer ton pénis inexistant pour lustrer ta fierté de travesti accompli ? _No thanks_.

Une veine immonde et violacée explosa littéralement sur le front du japonais, le rendant encore un peu plus effrayant et un peu plus intimidant.

S'en était trop.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu… ? Hein ?! NON ! PAS DANS LA POUBELLE ! PAS DANS LA POUB-GAAGRL !

\- Reviens me voir quand t'auras un minimum le sens du style !

Et sur cette menace un tantinet pathétique, Alma s'assit à l'entrée de la cuisine, la tête sur le côté et fixant son maitre adoré noyer sa nouvelle maman dans la poubelle, sa queue voguant lentement de gauche à droite.

Oh oui.

C'était le commencement d'une magnifique histoire.

* * *

Han ! Et voila mes coquines ! Une affaire rondement menée !  
Alors ? Bien ou bien ? J'avais raison ou j'avais pas tort ? Saumon ou saumon ? Hier, c'était la journée international du donut. DU DONUT. Alors, forcément, donut + Kanda...  
Si vous avez aimé, ou pas du tout, ou que vous avez envie de faire votre B.A, laissez moi un p'tit mot, et dites moi si vous souhaitez un chapitre en plus montrant un Yuyun gémissant battre le joli cul d'Allen avec une fourche.  
Parce qu'on aime la poésie.  
Passez une bonne journée et OUI JE VAIS AVANCER LES AUTRES FICS, THANK YOU VERY MUCH. (goddamit)

Love U all !

Bakandasama (senpai pour les intimes)


	2. Chapter 2

Guten Tag, mes petits playmobils ! A presque la veille d'élections catastrophiques aux USA, et entre les coups de peuples belligérants et illuminés, je me propose de vous déposer, ici, sans gêne ni retenue, le deuxième chapitre, de cette délicieuse histoire.

 **OUAR-NINGE : Langage vulgaire, Kanda étant un enfoiré, et une première fois d'enfer pour notre Moyashi. Merci Kanda et ton gros sabre.**

* * *

 **[De : Moyashi]**  
 **[Objet : (aucun)]**

 _J'espère que je te dérange dans ton boulot, je voulais juste te dire que ca m'arrangerait si tu interpellais deux, trois innocents en plus aujourd'hui, j'ai un ami qui vient à la maison cet aprèm' et j'ai pas envie de t'avoir avec nous._

 _Merci pour rien !_

 **[De : Dark Vador]**  
 **[Objet : Et ma main dans ta gueule ?]**

 _Mais bien sûr, puis je peux aussi te ramener des petits gâteaux et vous faire un petit diner aux chandelles pour toi et ton coup d'un soir, avant de vous laisser mon lit, mon oreiller, mes capotes et ma maison. Oh. Attends. C'est déjà le cas._

 _Prends ta main, mets-là ou je pense et vas te faire foutre._

 **[De : Moyashi]**  
 **[Objet : Tu es si agréable]**

 _De un, c'est pas mon coup d'un soir, mais je peux t'en trouver un pour te libérer de toute cette tension sexuelle, si tu veux. Et de deux, je te signale que je la nettoie, ta maison, et que j'y suis depuis deux mois. Donc c'est un peu la mienne aussi, hein…_

 **[De : Dark Vador]**  
 **[Objet : Tu veux refaire connaissance avec la poubelle ?]**

 _Je ne vais même pas répondre à ta proposition débile._

 _Hors de question d'avoir un deuxième squatteur dans MA maison. Point final._

 _Ah, et je me suis lavé les cheveux ce matin, enlèves-ce qui sont coincés dans le siphon. Et nettoies la baignoire. Et la salle de bain. Nettoies la maison, c'est plus rapide.  
Et si je trouve une saleté, je te jure que tu dors dans la niche, capice ?_

 **[De : Moyashi]**  
 **[Objet : Immonde.]**

 _Tu sais très bien que ca me donne envie de vomir les cheveux mouillés, sale enflure ! Hors de question que je mette un seul pied dans cette salle de bain, je suis sûr que tu en as laissé plein le lavabo aussi !_

 **[De : Dark Vador]**  
 **[Objet : Tout juste !]**

 _Si tu veux pas que je mette un cadenas à code sur chaque placards à bouffe de cette baraque, tu me nettoies chaque cheveu de chaque recoin, et fissa._

 **[De : Moyashi]**  
 **[Objet : Je te déteste.]**

 _Épargnes-moi le ramassage de poils et je tiendrais ma langue sur le fait que j'ai retrouvé des Kleenex suspects en vidant la poubelle de ta chambre._

 **[De : Dark Vador]**  
 **[Objet : J'en ai rien à taper]**

 _Nettoies-les chiottes en plus et je ne dirais pas au premier venu, ton petit pote compris, que tu regardes des choses franchement craignos._

 _Du SM, Moyashi ? Vraiment ?_

 **[De : Moyashi]**  
 **[Objet : (aucun)]**

 _?!_

 **[De : Dark Vador]**  
 **[Objet : I WIN.]**

 _La prochaine fois, assures-toi que tes écouteurs soient bien branchés. Et baisses-le son, les orgasmes perturbent ma méditation._

 **[De : Moyashi]**  
 **[Objet : (aucun)]**

 _Je me vengerais, un jour, tu le sais._

 **[De : Dark Vador]**  
 **[Objet : (aucun)]**

 _Mais oui, Moyashi, mais oui. En attendant, au lieu de fantasmer sur des nibards et des bouts de ficelles en touchant ton corps de puceau, tu me feras le plaisir de faire prendre son bain à Alma._

 _Ne me remercie pas._

 _Ps : Je finis en début d'après-midi._

* * *

« AH LA SALE ENFLURE ! »

Allen jeta son téléphone qui rebondit contre la barre en fer de son lit dans un « TING », croisant ses bras et les posant sur ses jambes relevées. Il avait un après-midi jeux vidéo avec son meilleur ami Lavi pour ENFIN fêter la fin des examens, et il n'allait sûrement pas se priver de s'amuser pour cette espèce de… DE MUFLE !

Ramasser ses morceaux de tignasses dans le siphon, et puis quoi encore ?!

« Eurgh, je crois que je vais vomir… »

Rien que d'imaginer ses doigts dans le tube _toucher_ le paquet de cheveux trempés et enduits de savon lui faisait remonter son petit-déjeuner un peu trop haut dans l'œsophage. Comme si ce glandu pouvait pas se baisser, et ramasser ses… déchets pour les jeter ensuite ! Après tout, il le faisait bien du temps qu'Allen n'était pas là, pas vrai ?!

… Pas vrai ?

« Han, quoi que, vu la baraque et le montant de l'héritage, il a du se payer des femmes de ménages. »

Son cerveau enregistra le double-sens de sa phrase et ses joues chauffèrent instantanément.

 _OK, les hormones, on va se calmer ! Il se paye des putes à domicile s'il veut, j'ai pas à m'en mêler ! Et vu le nombre de mouchoirs usagés au pied de son lit, je doute qu'il invite beaucoup de gens dans son plumard._

…

 _Ou alors il a un rhume. C'pas possible._

Ca laissait à réfléchir. Il n'avait vu aucune femme, à sa connaissance, dans la maison depuis qu'il était là, et il doutait fortement que son patron ? Colocataire ? Tortionnaire ? Se priverait des petits plaisirs de la vie juste parce que son prisonnier était dans les parages.

Alma aboya à ses pieds, battant de la queue frénétiquement en voyant l'albinos avancer vers le placard « fourre-tout » ou les brosses et la grande bassine destinées au bain du monstre à poil étaient rangés.

 _Ou alors il se tape le chien._

Ouais, non, c'était beaucoup trop dégueulasse, même pour lui.

\- Allez, viens le chien, j'ai un bain à te faire prendre et des poils à faire reluire.

\- WHa !

\- Bah, oui, t'es tout sale. Ton maitre en à rien à fiche de toi, hein. C'est qu'un abruti, hein. Vas-y, répète : Aaaaa… Bru-ti.

\- WhOUF !

\- Ouiiii ! C'est bien ! – sa main partit gratter l'oreille pelucheuse du Shetland, qui se trémoussait d'extase sous les gratouilles qui apaisait ses démangeaisons- C'est un bon chien, ça ! Mais oui ! Meeeuh oui ! Allez, donne la patte !

Ca requête resta sans réponse, le chien le regardant en pantelant doucement.

« Mouais, tel maitre, tel chien, faut pas trop t'en demander non plus, hein. Urgh … »

Allen frotta sa main pour enlever les peaux mortes du canidé glissées sous ses ongles, avant d'emmener Alma dans le garage avec tout son petit matériel.

« Allez, zou ! Viens-là, mets-toi sous le jet ! Et bouges pas, hein ! Voilaaa. _Attaboy_. * »

Le chien se plaça sous le tuyau d'arrosage et au-dessus des barreaux pour l'évacuation de l'eau, ressemblant petit à petit à un rat mouillé, pendant que la paume d'Allen parcourait le corps couvert de cicatrices et la peau maltraitée ou les poils ne semblaient pas vouloir repousser.

« Quelle sorte de personne peut faire du mal à un gentil chien comme toi, ca me rend dingue rien que d'imaginer les traitements que t'as du subir… »

La vie n'avait pas épargné le jeune albinos non plus. Premier coup bas : l'albinisme, justement.

S'il acceptait sa différence pleinement et jouait même de celle-ci, ca n'avait pas toujours été comme ca. Les longues journées de collège et de lycée avaient été un enfer, entre les brutes l'enfermant dans les casiers, les filles ricanant dans son dos et les multiples crasses des multiples élèves trop idiots pour se rendre compte que leurs actes avaient un impact.

Jusqu'au jour où la goutte à la con fit déborder le vase : enfermer dans les toilettes à se faire charcuter le visage par des seniors trop grands, trop lourds pour s'enfuir de la boucherie dont il était victime. Ah, ça, il aurait voulu avoir un appareil photo sous la main pour immortaliser la tête de son pseudo- gardien (il était celui qui gardait Cross la plupart du temps, cet espèce de soiffard ne trompait personne) quand Allen avait passé la porte d'entrée, le visage méconnaissable et couvert de son propre sang de la tête aux pieds.

Le seul point positif, c'est que Cross avait réagi pour une fois, et les trois blaireaux avaient définitivement disparus de la carte. Pas qu'il allait s'en plaindre ou pleurer sur leurs sorts. S'ils n'étaient pas dans une chape de béton quelque part, c'est qu'ils devaient vivre avec quelque chose de bien pire sur la conscience, faites confiance à Marian pour détruire des vies en un claquement de doigts.

Mais, l'université avait été un véritable souffle de vie dans la vie morne du rachitique adolescent. Il n'avait pas un millier de copains et ne sortait pas faire des fêtes dans les fratries estudiantines, mais Lavi lui suffisait amplement. Le jeune borgne avait eu un chemin de vie chaotique, lui aussi, et il acceptait les différences de son jeune ami sans montrer une once de curiosité malsaine.

Bon, si peut être un peu.

Mais il le faisait discrètement, lui, au moins.

 _Et au moment ou je peux enfin l'inviter sans avoir Cross sur le dos ou la honte de ma vie, faut que l'autre bleusaille ramène sa fraise. C'est pourtant pas difficile de faire des heures supplémentaires !_

\- KAÏ !

\- Aaah ! Désolé, désolé j'ai pas fait exprès !

Il devait vraiment songer à limer ses ongles, ca éviterait peut être d'ouvrir le pauvre cabot plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

 _Je ne dois pas me laisser faire. J'arriverais à lui faire payer cet affront, je le jure sur la tête de Lou fa. Il va tellement passer du temps en ma compagnie qu'il me suppliera de sortir faire la fiesta._

Un rire rauque sortit des lèvres de l'adolescent.

« Tu vas regretter de t'être frotter à moi, Yu Kanda ! »

* * *

 _\- DUNK !_ Il m'éneeerve !

\- Euh… Kanda ? Tu peux taper moins fort sur les t-

\- TA GUEULE ! Quand à toi, t'as intérêt à cracher le morceau vite fait si tu veux pas finir cul de jatte, en plus d'être en taule, parce que, crois-moi, je suis à deux doigts de te briser les genoux.

Comme si sa vie n'était pas assez à chier, comme si le moyashi n'était pas assez con et ne squattait pas assez, voila que les interpellés venaient lui péter les noix au lieu de-

\- MAIS PARLE NOM DE DIEU FAUT QUE JE TE POIGNARDE POUR QUE TU LÂCHES UN MOT !?

Et l'autre empafé devant qui le regardait avec ses yeux globuleux et sa tête de con ! Ca faisait deux heures, DEUX HEURES qu'il tentait de lui faire cracher le morceau, il SAVAIT que c'était le coupable, il était là, il l'avait prit la main dans le sac, et l'autre …. BINOCLARD osait jouer le roi du silence alors qu'il était à deux doigts du burn-out et de créer un homicide volontaire dans cette pièce de merde, dans ce commissariat de merde sur ces collègues de merde et-

\- KANDA !

\- FOUS-MOI LA PAIX, JE TE JURE QUE JE VAIS L'AVOIR ! CE SALE PETIT ENFOIRÉ JUBILE DE ME VOIR PÉTER UNE DURITE DEVANT SON PETIT JEU ! Et pas la peine de jouer l'indifférent, c'est à toi que je parle ! ME REGARDE PAS COMME CA, RÉAGIS !

Ca y est, les derniers morceaux de sa si, ô si courte patience venaient de partir en lambeaux. Il allait trucider ce gros tas, et tant pis pour les années de taule à venir.

\- MAIS ÉCOUTES QUAND ON TE PARLE, BORDEL ! Il est sourd-muet !

\- … h-hein ?

Ca fait un quart d'heure que je tente de te le dire mais tu m'écoutes pas ! Il est sourd-muet et mon frère cherche un traducteur pour la langue des signes ! Alors tu te - rassois, tu souffles un coup et tu te calmes, on arrive pas à bosser quand tu beugles comme ca !

\- Beugler ?! BEUGLER ?!

\- Ouais ! Pire qu'un veau !

\- Ah ouais ?!

\- Ouais !

\- Ah ouais !

\- Ouais !

\- Et bah le veau se casse, démerder-vous avec Ray Charles, moi, je rentre !

Et sur ce, le japonais prit ses cliques et ses claques, passa devant Lenalee dans un air pompeux et défila dans le couloir, non sans jeter des regards dédaigneux aux interpellés dans les cellules via les vitres sans teint.

\- Eh ! Il est sourd et muet, pas aveugle ! Et on n'insulte pas les handicapés !

\- Pourtant t'insultes bien ton frère !

Une inspiration indignée s'éleva, annonciatrice d'une suite d'insultes toutes aussi fleuries qu'originales.

\- PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE TU PEUX PARLER SALE CON AVEC TA TÊTE DE TRAVELO ! TU TE PRENDS POUR UN DIEU MAIS T'ES QU'UN CONNARD ANTIPATHIQUE ! VA SUCER DES BITES COMME TU SAIS SI BIEN LE FAIRE AU LIEU D'INSULTER MON FRANGIN, SALE JAPONAIS DE MERDE !

\- …

\- …

Les couloirs étaient silencieux, la voix encolérée de Lenalee résonnant encore dans les oreilles de tous, chaque policier regardant les deux jeunes gens sans intervenir. Ce qu'ils auraient peut être dû faire, ça aurait empêché à Kanda et Lenalee de se regarder au milieu d'un commissariat désert, un avec les yeux comme des soucoupes et l'autre mi-fière, mi-choquée de ce poids se levant de ses épaules.

\- Pfiou, ça fait du bien de dire enfin ce que je pensais.

\- Parce que c'est censé me remonter le moral, peut être ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, mais ça a remonté le mien ! Merci de m'avoir écouté, Kanda-kun ! On se revoit dans deux jours, passe un bon week-end !

\- Lenaleeeee chériiiie ! J'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour notre Stevie Wonder !

\- Il n'est pas aveugle !

La porte en verre se referma avant que le japonais ne puisse entendre la suite, trop occupé à faire partager sa haine aux passants en marmonnant un mantra d'insultes à qui voulait bien l'entendre.

Un _vrrr_ dans sa poche de manteau et une petite lumière clignotante l'informa d'un nouveau message, et pouvant compter ses amis sur une main et ceux lui envoyant un message sur la même main que pour la précédente catégorie, il sut bien vite qui osait lui casser les noix alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir à une terrasse de café.

 _Je jure que si c'est encore Moyashi, non seulement je lui fais sa fête en rentrant, mais je lui ferais revivre le même cauchemar tous les jours._

Il tira une chaise en fer forgé branlante, se retenant à temps à la table quand un pied glissa dans la fente d'un pavé sale, et une fois sa fierté intacte (vu le temps pourri, personne n'était là pour remarquer un jeune homme se rattrapant au vol dans un cri de puceau), il s'installa confortablement, remontant son col de manteau en laine de ses deux mains.

 _Bon, plus qu'à attendre un serveur… Alors. Qui me dérange quand j'ai enfin un moment de répit ? Que j'en fasse un tétraplégique._

 **[De :Moyashi]  
[Objet : Idée pour ce soir]**

 _Bien Bakanda, puisque tu as laissé planer la menace qu'est ta présence pour ma petite sauterie ce soir, j'ai tout annulé, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir encore plus honte que d'habitude. Mais en échange, ce soir tu m'emmènes au restaurant._

« Quoi ?! Non mais il se prend pour qui ? »

Un « PLOP » annonça un nouveau message.

 _ **[De : Moyashi]  
[Objet : Idée pour ce soir #2]**_

 _Et c'est toi qui paies._

Une veine violacée se forma sur la tempe de Kanda, la main enserrant d'une poigne de fer le téléphone un peu trop fin pour supporter toute cette violence. C'est qu'il était malin, le petit enfoiré. Il croyait sincèrement qu'il allait réussir à éveiller de la culpabilité en lui ?

Pff. S'en était presque comique, s'il n'était pas naturellement chiant.

« B-b-bonjour…. Euh… Vous … v-v-vous voulez boire qu-quelque chose … ? »

Son regard clair s'éleva vers la forme frêle d'une serveuse brune, tremblante et se noyant dans sa timidité. Pitoyable.

« Whisky. »

« Miranda », d'après l'insigne sur son tablier, gribouilla maladroitement sur son carnet aux pages froissées avant de relever la tête.

\- Eurm, v-vous voulez a-autre chose ? Nous avons des-

\- J'ai la carte, ça ne se voit pas ? Si j'avais voulu des conseils, je te l'aurais demandé.

Elle se rembrunit immédiatement sous le regard irrité du japonais, essayant de se faire encore plus petite que ce qu'elle était déjà, ses mains mettant le carnet dans la poche de son tablier.

\- Ap-p-pellez moi si v-vous avez choisi, je rev-reviens, tout de suite.

\- C'est ça, oui. Et change de disque, je crois qu'il est « r-r-r-rayé ».

Le teint de Miranda blanchit ostensiblement, entre la honte et la colère de voir un enfoiré de première classe la regarder avec un air dédaigneux, fier d'avoir imité un bégaiement.

Un claquement de doigt devant ses yeux l'a tira de sa contemplation, trop perdue à dévisager cette espèce rare qu'était le « connard prétentieux ».

\- Oh. Miran-machin. Faut que je te porte pour que tu me l'amènes, le whisky ? Peut être que tu ne comprends pas ce que je te dis. Je voudrais ma c-c-commande, p-parce que j-j'ai pas que ca à f-fou-foutre.

 _Il m'énerve._

\- Ou alors tu ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'un w-w-w-whisky ? P-Peut-être qu'il faut un dess-ssin, ou que je te parle en langue des signes, à t-toi auss-ss-ssi.

 _Je vais craquer, faites qu'il arrête, je vous jure que je vais craquer !_

\- Femme, moi vouloir une-

\- Aaaaargh ! J-Je suis désolééééée ! J'en ai marre ! J'en ai vraiment marre ! D-Désoléééée ! Ah ! Ahahaha ! Je vais perdre mon job ! J'suis désolée ! Tout ça à cause d'un sale… D'un sale… ! Un sale CON ! Ahahahaha ! AHAHAHA ! Je vais encore être au chômage ! JE DÉMISSIONNE ! J'en peux plus ! J'EN PEUX PLUS !

\- Euh…

Miranda laissa tomber son carnet au sol, suivi de son tablier et de son insigne.

\- Je suis d-désolée, Patron ! Je suis v-vraiment navrée ! Excusez-moi !

Le patron, un homme bedonnant au visage bouffi sortit, en nage devant la crise de sa serveuse au bord de l'hystérie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?! Miranda ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- J'en peux plus ! C-C'est lui, il-

\- Je refuse toute responsabilité dans ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Les deux se retournèrent vers Kanda, qui, en plus d'être jambes croisées à inspecter ses ongles devant une folle furieuse, décida qu'il avait soif, et que quand y'en avait marre, y'avait Malabar. Il s'était tapé des cons toute la journée, il avait lui aussi droit à un peu d'amusement.

A sa manière.

\- Ca fait une demi-heure-

\- Pardon ?! Excusez-moi, mais vous êtes arrivé i peine cinq minu-

\- UNE DEMI-HEURE. Que j'attends un malheureux whisky. Je suis pressé, moi, môssieur, et alors que je renvoie _gentiment_ mademoiselle ici présente en disant que je ne souhaite rien à part un petit remontant, elle a commencé à me hurler dessus, disant, je cite – Kanda croisa les bras, l'air encore plus renfrogné- qu'elle détestait son boulot, surtout quand elle devait se côtoyer des sales cons toute la journée.

Miranda perdit légèrement son équilibre, la tête légère et le monde s'effondrant autour d'elle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait raconter, cet espèce de goujat ?! Elle voulait simplement finir son service, rentrer chez elle, câliner son fiancé et rendre visite à son beau-frère !

Aujourd'hui était un jour important pour elle ! Elle devait annoncer son mariage à la famille de son petit-ami, et elle avait même tout prévue pour être irréprochable. « Mon jeune frère est légèrement difficile », qu'il lui avait dit, Marie. Elle ne pouvait pas se présenter devant un inconnu en tant que chômeuse !

Et ce-ce MONSTRE était en train de tout mettre à l'eau … !

\- Miranda ? Est-ce vrai ?

\- N-non, monsieur, je vous le jure, j'ai… j'ai simplement perdue le contrôle quand-quand monsieur s'est moqué de m-m-mon b-b-bégaiement.

\- C'est SCANDALEUX. Scandaleux ! Mensonges, insultes, perturbation dans un lieu public, ça va vous coûter cher.

Kanda se leva, et sortit son insigne ainsi que son carnet en tentant de cacher son sourire moqueur du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il avait besoin d'argent, ce mois-ci, et sa victime était parfaite pour lui remplir les poches.

\- Dans le cadre de mes fonctions, je ne puis laisser passer ça. –Il prit le stylo du patron et griffonna sur la feuille vierge du carnet- Nous disions donc… Diffamations et mensonges à un agent de police, refus de prendre son traitement contre ses crises de nerfs, menaces… -Il baissa ses yeux bleus sur ses chaussures, où la boue des pavés avait laissé des marques indélébiles- …Dégradation du matériel. D'ailleurs, en parlant de matériel.

La main gantée fit bouger la chaise branlante.

\- Ça. C'est pas réglementaire.

Et bim, vengeance pour le moment de solitude de tout à l'heure.

\- Sans parler du préjudice moral. Vous savez ce que ça fait de se faire insulter après une journée de boulot, à protéger la ville, monsieur ? Ça fait que vous incitez les agents à la dépression, et ça, c'est inacceptable.

Kanda arracha la feuille maintenant pleine de son carnet pour le tendre au patron, le malheureux bout de papier entre son index et son majeur.

\- A régler dans les 48 heures, sinon, c'est supplément pour refus de capitulation devant les forces de l'ordre et je vous traine devant la justice. Oh, et je suppose que vous pouvez m'offrir le whisky, j'ai la gorge sèche, vous savez, le stress, tout ça…

Le patron du café leva une main tremblante pour prendre le papier, et le japonais jura que dans ses 7 ans de carrière, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un changer de couleur aussi vite (surtout quand il repensait au montant de l'amende qu'il lui avait lancée en pleine face. Ha.).

Bien. Une magnifique fin de journée en perspective.

* * *

La porte du pavillon claqua dans le dos d'Allen, suivit du bruit familier de chaussures jetées contre le mur et d'un manteau lourd pendu au porte-manteau. Il savait très bien qui était là, aux aboiements excités d'Alma et au son du soupir satisfait qui en suivit.

Ça voulait dire aussi que Mr. L'inspecteur des travaux finis allait voir si tout avait été nettoyé au poil près, si le repas était à son goût, si tout reluisait et si rien n'avait été dérangé. A croire que la fin du Monde raserait toute trace de civilisation si le plaid plié au millimètre près sur le divan bougeait de 2.568 centimètres.

Une paire de chaussettes suivie d'un jean, d'un-t-shirt à rayures et de deux mains manucurées sur des hanches cintrées rentra dans la vision du Moyashi.

 _Respire profondément, il va chercher à te ridiculiser, à te prouver après avoir cherché la petite bête que tu es un demeuré, mais respire, il t'a évité la taule et Cross, respire, ALLEN RESPI-_

\- Tiens. Pour une fois que tes fringues sont un minimum assorties. C'pas plus mal, à force de me côtoyer, tu commences à avoir le sens du style.

\- … hein ?

Ok, d'accord, quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Est-ce que le trou du cul national était actuellement en train de se décrisper ?! Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de lui dire que ses habits n'étaient pas aussi moches que ce qu'il pensait ?!

Kanda fit voler d'une main à l'autre la pomme qu'il venait de prendre dans la corbeille de fruits, une fesse contre l'îlot central de sa cuisine Schmidt toute équipée alors qu'il savait à peine faire cuire un gâteau au chocolat spécial _inratable_.

\- Mmh… -un long doigt fin traina vers l'évier et au-dessus de la hotte- Mmmh… -puis revint à sa place initiale, le pouce et l'index se frottant l'un contre l'autre dans un tic de _dangereux maniaque_ \- … On dirait que tu sais enfin faire ton boulot correctement, Mo-ya-shi.

 _DOUX JÉSUS !_

ENFIN ! Enfin cet enfoiré de Bakanda avouait qu'il savait passer un coup d'éponge sans être un total imbécile ! Enfin, après deux mois, vingt-trois jours et quatorze heures il était un tantinet agréable !

Le visage d'Allen, soudain rayonnant face au fait que peut-être, _peut-être_ , il y avait de l'espoir concernant l'ainé, se rembrunit un peu. Après tout, rien ne dure jamais, et c'était d'autant plus probable dans le cas du japonais.

\- Mh… Ta… Ta journée s'est bien passée … ?

\- Moyashi, je côtoie des imbéciles mentaux tous les jours, tu crois vraiment que je serais dans un état d'allégresse en rentrant du boulot ?

\- C'est pas très sympa pour les coupables, même si ils ont enfreint la loi…

\- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? Je te parlais de mes collègues, là. Tous des abrutis, je te jure. Enfin, bref. Prépares-toi psychologiquement, l'asticot, ce soir, on sort au restau'.

… Attends deux minutes. Il allait vraiment inviter, lui, le pire goujat que la terre n'est jamais portée, Allen, au restau' et tout frais payés ?!

\- Ne fais pas cette tête là, c'est pas pour toi que je le fais. Mon frère m'a donné rendez-vous pour me présenter sa « petite-amie », et si je veux pas avoir toute la smala dans le salon demain matin pour me cracher dessus, j'ai intérêt à y aller.

\- … Alors, attends. Non seulement tu as un frère, qui doit être aussi _sympathique_ que toi, et je ne le savais pas. Et deuxièmement, pourquoi je dois t'accompagner ? J'avais envie de manger chinois, moi ! On va au chinois, hein ?

\- Tu m'accompagnes parce que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour surveiller Alma pendant que je dégusterais mon plat à 300 balles le grain de poivre à l'Hôtel de Ville.

\- Et tu veux me faire croire que tu serais assez généreux pour me payer mon assiette.

\- Mais je ne crois rien, Moyashi. Tu vas la payer.

 _Han. Qu'est-ce que je disais. Trop beau pour être vrai._

\- Désolé, mais trouves-toi quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'ai pas d'argent, et je n'ai pas envie d'être le bouche-trou de service.

Allen tourna le dos à Kanda et prit une éponge pour frotter une lampe murale, laissant le japonais dans le vent sans avoir aucun remords.

\- … Ok. Et si tu veux manger chinois, Moyashi, le frère de Lee se fera un plaisir d'ouvrir ses cuisses pour toi.

Sa nuque craqua sous la vitesse à laquelle il s'était retourné, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- Mais t'es dégueulasse !

Un rictus fleurit sur le visage de Yû, ses bras se croisant et son corps retournant contre le bar, dans la position dite de « l'enfoiré passif ».

\- Quoi ? Il est pas à ton goût, l'inspecteur ? Il sait manier les menottes comme personne, à force de s'entrainer sur l'assistant Whenham.

\- M-mais t'es malade ! De un, je vais pas aller avec un mec de limite douze ans plus que moi et-

\- Ah ! Parce que c'est l'âge qui te dérange ?

\- ET JE NE SUIS PAS GAY.

Le cri désespéré du plus jeune jeta comme un froid dans la cuisine, l'éponge suppliant qu'on arrête de l'écraser alors que les deux jeunes gens se dévisageaient.

\- … T'es homophobe, c'est ça.

\- QUOI ?! Mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec la choucroute ?! Puis d'abord, tu peux parler, je n'ai pas vu grand monde dans cette maison depuis que je suis là ! T'es sûr que ce n'est pas toi qui serais heureux d'avoir ton chef dans ton pieu, hein ?!

\- … Humph.

Le manque de réponse et le regard évasif qu'il reçut en réponse laissa l'étudiant perplexe.

 _Me dis pas que…_

\- T'es amoureux de ton supérieur ?

Cette fois, c'était au tour du japonais d'avoir un visage dégoûté.

\- Hein ? Aarf, mais t'es immonde ! Moi ? Avec _lui_ ?! Ça va pas ! Il est tout grand et mince, et il a une tête de … De piaf, avec ses yeux globuleux, et c'est un demeuré, j'ai l'impression de côtoyer un gamin de maternelle à chaque fois que je lui parle ! En plus il est à fond sur sa sœur, c'est juste super perturbant, et…

Allen sourit, surprit de voir le taciturne Kanda Yuu parler autant, ressemblant à un poulet sans tête en tentant d'expliquer, sans grand résultat, le pourquoi du comment.

Et la vache. C'est qu'il parlait beaucoup, pour une fois.

\- C'est typique des histoires d'amour, tu sais. De renier ses sentiments pour l'amour de notre vie en s'auto-persuadant que c'est un défaut ambulant.

\- Quoi ?! Alors, là, mais, PAS DU TOUT. C'est pas, mais alors, PAS DU TOUT mon style. PAS DU TOUT. C'est même l'opposé de ce que je cherche tu vois !

L'albinos s'accouda sur la table, regardant avec une lueur amusée les grands gestes que le flic faisait quand il parlait et notant, en tentant de cacher sa surprise, qu'il avait aussi un accent qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant.

La façon dont les « r » ressemblaient aux « l », les « u » en « ou » sur certains mots quand il les prononçait trop vite, ou comment les consonnes paraissaient plus douces, plus légères, là où les autres les crachaient presque.

\- Je disais ça pour te taquiner, tu sais.

\- Ouais, bah t'es pas drôle. Ton sens de l'humour est aussi développé que ton sens du style, et t'es ringard.

… Aouch. Laissez tomber la poésie, ce mec avait du poison à la place de la langue, à croire que chaque mot était fait pour pourrir votre journée. Du style la fiente de pigeon qui venait s'éclater sur votre chemise neuve le matin avant le boulot.

\- En tout cas, t'as pas nié le fait que t'étais gay.

\- Parce que je suis pas stupide au point de mentir sur un fait avéré, abruti de Moyashi.

\- …Attends, comment ça, « avéré » ?

Un soupir désabusé passa les lèvres de Kanda, le « j'en ai marre » écrit au fer rouge sur son front.

\- Je sais que je suis gay depuis le collège, Moyashi.

\- Mais attends, mais t'as pas du tout l'air d'un… D'uuun…

\- L'air d'un quoi ? Faut que je me maquille, que je porte des trucs moulants et que je parle comme un dégénéré pour que tout le monde sache que je préfère recevoir au lieu de donner au pieu ? Je croyais que t'étais un minimum différent des moutons que je croise tous les jours, mais apparemment, j'avais tort. C'pas parce que t'as vu un mec, qui se comportait comme une nana et qui était homo, qu'on est tous comme ça, merci bien.

Ah. Il était vexé. Au revoir après-midi peinard, bonjour la tête de lard.  
La poubelle claqua quand le pied lâcha la pédale, le trognon de pomme faisant un aller direct à l'intérieur.

\- Mais t'énerves paaas, rhalala… J'ai juste été surpris. Maintenant, je m'inquiète de savoir si tu vas m'utiliser comme esclave sexuel ou pas, ha ha.

L'albinos regarda le japonais sortir de la cuisine direction salle de bain, sa tentative de blague tombant aux oubliettes, là où résidait son estime de soi et son amour pour les haricots verts.

 _Allez, Allen, ne te laisse pas abattre, tente de rebondir, trouve un sujet, un sujet… Ah !_

\- Et sinon, il te ressemble ton frère ?

\- Je suis adopté.

 _Bordel mais il fait exprès de me casser mes délires à chaque fois ou quoi ?!_

\- On a tous été adoptés. Je suis le plus jeune, d'ailleurs. Celui dont je t'ai parlé, c'est Marie. Grand, aveugle, patient et un des rares à pouvoir me supporter. Le deuxième, c'était Daisya.

\- C'était ?

\- Il est mort, accident de la route, revenait de boite. Ensuite, y'a moi, et le dernier crève-la-faim que Tiedoll a jugé bon de ramener c'est Chao Ji. Deux neurones, un pour avoir pitié de l'autre, et avec le mot « hygiène » absent de son répertoire.

 _Oh. Et bien. C'est la soirée spéciale « révélations » ou c'est moi qui me fais des idées ? On se croirait dans « C'est tellement vrai »._

Mais apprendre ce genre de choses, et directement de la bouche de son « colocataire », le rendait assez mal à l'aise, et en même temps, assez fier. C'était comme s'il lui faisait assez confiance pour dévoiler des petits bouts de son histoire personnelle, comme s'ils avaient dépassé un stade important de leur relation. Et il allait en profiter au maximum, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'ermite national ouvrait sa coquille.

\- Tu ne connais pas tes parents ?

Et apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à une question du plus jeune, ses mains s'arrêtant sur la boucle de sa ceinture avant de la défaire, enlevant son pantalon dans la foulée.

\- Si.

\- Mais, attends. Si tu les connais, pourquoi tu ne vis pas avec eux ? Tu as encore des liens ?

\- Tss. T'es chiant avec tes questions Moyashi.

Un regard irrité en coin, et Allen savait qu'il avait poussé sa chance un peu trop loin. Il s'assit sur la lunette des toilettes, regardant son ami/bourreau/colocataire mettre le chauffage de la salle de bain en enlevant son haut, se retrouvant en sous-vêtements avec la chair de poule le long de ses bras.

 _Tiens, il a des fossettes dans le bas du dos. C'est craquant._

Bizarrement, si leur relation était loin d'être amicale, voire même agréable, Allen trouvait qu'ils étaient bien, ensemble. Certes, ils se bouffaient le nez, mais il se plaisait à croire que c'était de l'amour vache, quelque chose qui leur permettait de décompresser. Une sorte de jeu.

 _En toute amitié, évidemment. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'avais jamais remarqué son homosexualité, ça saute aux yeux, pourtant._

Bah, ça restait un homme comme les autres, après tout. Efféminé et insupportable, mais un homme quand même.

Le bruit du jet d'eau envahit la pièce, une main basanée fermant la porte vitrée de la douche en marbre – _putain de riche-_ alors que le boxer trainait au pied de la corbeille de linge sale.

\- Pff… T'aurais pu le mettre DANS la corbeille, tu sais.

\- T'es ici pour le faire à ma place, Moyashi. Tant que t'y es, passes-moi le démêlant, tu veux ? Et la brosse.

\- Ah non ! Tu vas perdre tes cheveux et après je vais en avoir partout, ça va tout boucher !

\- Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis, passes-moi cette satanée brosse-AIE ! J'ai dis « passer », pas « jeter » !

\- La prochaine fois dis le mot magique.

\- Moyashi, prépares-toi à avoir le cul chaud une fois que je te l'aurais botté.

\- Habilles-toi avant, s'il te plait.

Un « pop » lui répondit, deux bras versant une quantité astronomique de shampoing sur une tête chevelue dépassant de la vitre.

\- Eh, t'es en train de prendre toute l'eau chaude ! Éteins-le robinet au moins !

\- PUTAIN, MOYASHI ! Lâche-moi les baskets ! Fous-moi la paix et dégage ! Si tu veux tellement avoir le contrôle de tout, va ailleurs merde ! Tu ne vas pas vérifier comment je me lave non plus !?

\- Mais tu prends toute l'eau, après je me lave à l'eau froide !

\- ALORS VA CHEZ TOI ! Putain, mais t'es pas à la rue, qu'est-ce que tu viens me faire chier, tous les jours ici ?!

\- … T'es le mec le plus pourri que j'ai jamais vu.

\- Ça me fait une belle jambe ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, pleurer ? … Oi, Moyashi, réponds quand je te parle.

Kanda enleva la buée de la vitre dans des bruits grinçants, ses deux mains se posant en visière pour mieux voir la salle de bain.

Vide.

Et la porte ouverte, bordel de- !

\- MOYASHI !

* * *

Le pot tomba comme un couperet sur la table, le couvercle claquant quand une main viola l'entrée vierge de la boite à biscuits.

\- MOYASHI !

\- OH FOUS-MOI LA PAIX, TOI AUSSI ! BORDEL ! GnNNnnnNlNNGNN ! M'énèèèèrve !

 _Crunch, crunch !_

Un soupir passa les lèvres d'Allen, la tension se rassemblant dans son estomac en une boule compacte et retenant la bouillie prémâchée de gâteaux 100% pur beurre dans son duodénum.

\- Uuuh ?

Alma s'assit à ses pieds et posa sa petite tête sur ses genoux, le regardant, curieux.

\- Qu'il est con, ton maitre, c'est pas possible d'être con comme ça ! Quelle enflure ! A croire qu'il n'a pas comprit que je préfère faire la bonne ici que de rentrer voir l'autre assoiffé…

Un deuxième puis troisième soupir s'envola, la tension s'évacuant tel la vapeur d'une cocotte-minute. C'était pas possible à quel point il pouvait être frustrant ! Pire qu'un gamin, et il vivait avec _Cross Marian_ , celui connu pour être le plus immature de tout le quartier- Duh, de toute la VILLE !

Il en avait ras-le-bol des envies de princesse et des cacas boudins d'un mec immature de 25 balais, il n'était pas la boniche, ce n'était pas marqué au sharpie « diner de con » sur son front, et ça ne le serait jamais !

Des pas humides descendirent les escaliers dans des petits bruits feutrés, la porte de la buanderie s'ouvrant et se refermant quelques secondes plus tard, un corps tombant dans un bruit de linge mouillé sur la chaise à côté d'Allen l'instant d'après.

Et ils restèrent ainsi une minute, puis deux, puis dix. A fouiller dans la jarre chacun leur tour, des bruits de mastication discrets s'élevant de chaque côté. Allen bouillonnait encore de leur toute récente dispute. Ça ne pouvait clairement pas rester comme ça, mais, merde, pour une fois, il ne ferait pas le premier pas.

S'il tenait à récupérer un semblant d'amitié, ou du moins, son homme de main/femme de ménage, Kanda devait lui aussi se montrer conciliant, et mettre sa fierté de côté. Il y avait un début à tout.

Mais, tête de mule comme ils étaient, les dix minutes se transformèrent en 30. Puis, une heure passa, Alma regardant son père et sa mère autoproclamée dans leurs états post-engueulade, comme beaucoup de fois depuis l'arrivée du jeune albinos.

Et, comme d'habitude, ça pouvait durer longtemps. Mais, au bout d'une heure et demi, les doigts couverts de miettes d'Allen tintèrent au fond de la jarre, sonnant la confrontation décisive.

\- Moyashi…

\- Bakanda…

Le silence se fit encore plus lourd, les deux hommes se regardant en chien de faïence alors qu'aucun des deux n'osait dire à l'autre de commencer en premier. Une minute passa à nouveau et-

\- Bon, puisque tu es trop fier pour dire ce que tu me veux en face, saches, Bakanda, que je ne regrette en rien de t'avoir traité de pourriture, parce que c'est la vérité. T'es un fils à papa égoïste, égocentrique, coincé, pourri gâté et qui croit que tout le monde est à sa botte, et crois-moi tu me sors par les trous de nez plus souvent que ce que tu ne le penses. J'ai tenté d'être un minimum zen et respectueux, mais je suis un être humain, pas un esclave et ton comportement est vraiment inacceptable. Le respect et les valeurs essentiels sont les mêmes peu importe l'âge, le sexe, ou-

\- Désolé.

S'il y avait cependant bien une chose qui le surprenait chez son vis-à-vis, c'était sa capacité à toujours le prendre de court.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai dis que j'étais désolé. Mais t'es pas facile à vivre non plus, va pas croire que t'es tout rose, enfoiré de squatteur. Alors j'veux bien être un peu plus indulgent, mais faut pas commencer à croire que je vais t'apporter le petit déjeuner au lit et t'accueillir avec le tapis rouge.

\- …

\- …

\- … On doit aller le voir quand, ton frère ?

Kanda tourna sa tête, son regard croisant celui d'Allen qui osait enfin le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Humph. 19h30. Mais je ne sais pas si ce sera suffisant pour trouver un truc un peu moins moche dans ta garde-robe.

\- Hey !

\- AÏE !

Le japonais frotta son bras rouge, Allen le regardant de haut, le poing encore levé et le sourire aux lèvres.

\- On fait la paix ?

\- « la paix » ? Tu te crois où, Moyashi, au CP ?

\- Mais t'es vraiment incorrigib-HmPH !

Un instant passa, et la voix rauque de Kanda s'éleva, un « On fait la paix » joueur s'envolant dans l'air figé de la pièce, alors qu'il s'éloignait le pas léger vers le salon, laissant un Allen statufié dans la cuisine.

\- Ah…

Les doigts tremblants s'élevèrent jusqu'à la bouche de l'albinos, encore entre-ouverte et emplie de fourmillements, une drôle de chaleur dénouant le nœud de son estomac et éclatant dans ses joues.

\- AH…. G-GAAH ! BAKANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

\- Hin, hin, hin...

Tout abruti qu'il était, ce grand nigaud embrassait bien.

* * *

\- N'aie pas peur, tout va bien se passer il est un peu grognon, mais il n'est pas méchant. Tu as peur qu'il te juge ?

Une grande main basanée et ornée d'une bague en or se posa sur l'épaule frêle de la douce Miranda, les yeux clairs et légèrement voilés de Marie l'a dévisageant avec tendresse.

\- N-non, c'est juste q-que… Cette j-journée était déj-j-jà assez désastreuse, j'appréhende un-un peu.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres du futur marié, son pouce caressant la pommette maquillée pour l'occasion de sa fiancée.

\- Souffle, tout va bien se passer. Prends de profondes respirations, Mh ? Voilaaa, comme ca. Yu n'est pas méchant à ce point. Et puis, devant moi, il n'osera pas grand-chose.

Un petit rire échappa au couple de tourtereaux assit contre la baie vitrée du restaurant, l'amour flottant autour d'eux, alors que Kanda et Allen pénétraient à grands renforts de soufflements, les chaussures raclant par terre et les manteaux détrempés du court instant entre la voiture et le porche du bâtiment.

\- Putain il pleut comme une vache qui pisse, c'est la saison des moussons ou quoi ?

\- On est pas en Guadeloupe, Bakanda.

\- Oooh, sans déconner, Moyashi. Mais c'est que tu m'impressionnes, toi, des fois. Oh. S'il vous plait. Noise Marie.

Allen fit les gros yeux à son collègue, accoudé contre le bar et tapant le bois du plat de la main pour appeler un serveur.

\- Mais enfin, sois un minimum poli !

Son chuchotement du se perdre dans le gouffre qu'il y avait entre lui et Kanda, puisque celui-ci ne daigna même pas faire un signe, un geste, quelque chose montrant que la vie du microbe collé à sa semelle valait une once de son attention.

 _Quel goujat ! Et il compte venir quand le serveur ? J'ai faim, moi, je me suis retenu exprès au goûter, si je reste le ventre vide encore dix minutes, ca va pas le faire._

\- Moyashi. Ouvre les yeux, réveilles-toi, sors de ton coma, ca fait deux fois que je t'appelle.

\- Et je suppose que tu n'aimes pas te répéter … ?

\- Non, c'est juste quand ca te concerne. J'ai vu Marie, là-bas, ramènes toi et surtout baisses la tête quand je te regarde, sois un bon bouche-trou.

Le cri indigné de l'albinos fit un aller-retour dans sa gorge, l'épaule de Kanda et un « MERDE. » chuchoté et nerveux atterrissant dans ses mèches blanches. Ce japonais était trop grand pour son propre bien.

\- Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'y'a ?

\- Mais y'a mon frère là-bas !

La dernière réplique fit lever le sourcil fin d'Allen qui dévisageait son vis-à-vis comme si c'était un abruti de première- Oh, attendez. C'était le cas.

\- Bah… Oui. On est là pour ça, non ?

\- Mais non ! Y'a sa meuf !

\- …

\- Celle de ce midi !

\- … ?

\- … La serveuse.

\- … ooh. Oh, merde.

Oui, après leur petite dispute, il avait jugé bon de raconter à sa victime préférée, avec une énorme dose de fierté mal placée, comment il avait remballé, fait virer, et dépouillé une pauvre demoiselle. Pauvre demoiselle qui était actuellement jolie comme un cœur et pimpante au bras du demi-frère.

\- Bon. Bah, bonne chance, hein, moi je rentre, j'ai des choses à faire-EH !

\- Tu restes là, on n'abandonne pas le navire.

\- Mais- !

\- Fais un pas dehors, Moyashi, et je te fais lécher le sol à mes pieds dans la seconde qui suit.

La menace, aussi stupide qu'elle était, fit arrêter et revenir Allen au côté de Kanda. Si le japonais le disait, c'est qu'il pouvait le faire, et il ne tenait pas à lécher le sol en plus d'être mit dans une poubelle. Plus. Jamais.

\- Pff, si tu crois que tu m'impressionnes.

\- Tais-toi et aie l'air détendu et cool. On l'a connait pas.

\- Bah, c'est réellement mon cas, c'est toi qui est dans la mouise si elle cafte.

Hun. Pas de réponse. Il était stressé.

 _Il était temps que le karma lui fasse payer toutes les crasses qu'il a commit. Quand à moi… Je pense que je vais bien rigoler._

\- Tiens, Yu. Je commençais à m'inquiéter, tu étais en retard, et avec cette pluie, en plus...

\- Mh. Pas de bouchons. C'était tranquille.

Les yeux souriant de Marie voguèrent de Kanda à l'albinos, une lueur plus surprise dans le regard.

\- Tu ne nous présente pas ?

\- Grmmbl…Alain.

\- C'est ALLEN.

Un soupir exaspéré sortit discrètement des lèvres de Marie à la réponse de son jeune frère, sa main se tendant vers celle de l'adolescent.

\- Enchanté, Allen. Je te présente ma fiancée, Miranda –celle-ci fit un petit salut timide- et je suis Marie, le grand frère de Yu. Nous ne savions pas qu'il amenait un ami à lui ce soir.

\- C'pas mon ami, grogna un homme très mature de l'autre côté du banc, son manteau sur ses genoux et encore plus crispé que d'habitude.

 _Et tu viens de me donner l'occasion de ma vie, Bakanda._

\- Et bien, pour tout avouer, il était réticent à me présenter. C'est pas toujours facile de faire son coming-out, pas vrai chéri ?

Un gouffre se forma en quelques millième de secondes sous la table des quatre jeunes gens, Allen un sourire disponible aux lèvres et une main caressant doucement celle de Kanda, couverte de sueurs froides.

 _Ooh, pauvre chou. Regardez-le, il ne sait plus quoi faire._

Il avait quand même bien du mal à ne pas rire devant la mine surprise d'un Marie tentant de retenir un « Pardon ? », d'une Miranda se sentant mal à l'aise comme si c'était son propre moment de révélation, et de Kanda….

Ah. Kanda.

Le pauvre. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ca. Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes qui voguait entre son frère, la main prisonnière de celle mortellement douce d'Allen et Allen lui-même, un « MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?! » marqué au fer rouge dans ses yeux de biche apeurés.

 _Prends-toi bien ça dans la tronche, ducon, ca t'apprendra à jouer avec le feu._

\- Et bien, et bien ? Tu ne leurs avait pas dit ? Ca fait maintenant trois mois que nous sommes ensemble. Il n'est pas facile maaais…

Sous le silence choqué et la main tendue de son partenaire, Allen jubilait. Qu'il continue de garder le silence, ca creuserait plus rapidement sa tombe. Il allait le regretter une fois à la maison, mais il avait des bonnes baskets.

\- J'étais si heureux qu'il décide de me présenter à sa famille ce soir ! Nous vivons ensemble, vous savez. Il a-dore me câliner une fois rentré du boulot, ca le détend.

\- Euh….Eurm…Et…Et bien… Yu … ? Je…Je suis content pour toi. C'est… Un peu différent que ce que j'imaginais, mais… Après tout, l'amour n'a pas de frontières. Hum. A vrai dire je suspectais ce genre de choses quand tu ramenais des amis à toi pour des exposés quatre fois dans la semaine, au lycée on n'en fait pas autant, même dans une filière littéraire. Puis, Tiedoll sera ravi de te voir enfin en coup-

Un couteau se planta dans la table, le bois résonnant et faisant tomber les verres et le peu d'ambiance qu'il y avait encore à ce moment-là.

\- La ferme.

Son bras se dégagea de celui d'Allen, et ni une ni deux, le japonais se leva, livide de honte et la nuque cramoisie de gêne. Un mélange de couleur un peu surprenant, si vous voulez mon avis. Ce n'est pas le cas ? Je m'en fiche.

\- Kanda, ne t'énerve pas-

\- Toi ! Toi tu fermes ta gueule, sale petit fouteur de merde ! C'est quoi ton problème ?! Tu veux me mettre la honte jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, c'est ca ?! Dis lui aussi que c'est moi qui ai fait virer sa meuf, comme ca on est fixés !

Tous regardaient Yu mettre son manteau dans des mouvements brusques, Marie fronçant les sourcils. Il était peut être malvoyant, mais pas sourd.

\- Excuses- moi ?

\- Oh, toi ca va ! Me faire venir pour me montrer que tu vas te marier avec une-une…. Une GOURDE ! Tu me diras, un boulet et un aveugle, ca sera la joie chez toi ! Qui se ressemble, s'assemble ! Ouais, j'suis pédé et alors ?! J'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses gober les conneries d'un gosse pareil !

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Allen, le toisant de toute sa hauteur, impitoyable alors que Marie, Miranda et tout le restaurant le regardait sans un bruit.

\- J'suis pas désespéré au point d'avoir quoi que ce soit pour une erreur comme lui.

Allen sursauta, déconfit et pâle, ses yeux écarquillés fixant ceux de Kanda pour ce qui semblait une éternité.

\- J'me casse, j'ai plus rien à faire ici. Quand à toi, démerde-toi pour rentrer. Je veux plus te voir.

Le courant d'air que souleva Kanda en partant sans un autre mot fouetta Allen de plein fouet dans la figure, le corps encore figé tourné vers la vitre. Le silence était de plomb dans le restaurant, pas un seul client n'osait faire tinter un couvert ou continuer son repas pendant plusieurs minutes.

\- … M-Mais… Vous êtes… V-Vraiment ensemble, ou non ?

Le regard choqué de l'albinos se tourna vers Miranda et avec un sourire crispé il fit sortir avec bien du mal un petit rire nerveux.

\- Et-Et bien… J'en doute maintenant.

Sa main froide prit la carte du menu, une boule se compressant dans son estomac alors que la salle retournait dans sa torpeur habituelle, quelques langues commentant le coup de gueule du japonais.

 _Il n'avait pas besoin de s'énerver comme ca, il aurait pu simplement nier ou… Ou… même me casser comme il fait d'habitude aurait été bien. Qu'est-ce qui lui as prit… ?_

Kanda avait été stressé avant même le départ pour le restaurant, au point de renverser des objets, et même sa conduite avait été agressive, lui qui était plutôt passif au volant. Pourtant, ils avaient enterrés la hache de guerre et le… _truc_ qu'il y avait eu après n'était pas le genre de chose pouvant déstabiliser cet homme inébranlable.

\- Je savais qu'il aurait piqué une petite crise, mais, pas à ce point.

\- … Hein ?

Miranda leva la tête de la carte, regardant son fiancé en se tassant un peu plus dans sa chaise.

\- Et bien, on a toujours été très fusionnel, et, pardonnes-moi de parler de ca Miranda, mais même avec mes quelques copines d'époque il était assez … Virulent.

\- Comment ca ?

\- Et bien, il supporte très mal le changement et la venue d'une nouvelle personne dans son environnement par exemple.

Il but un coup, l'attention de la table tournée vers lui.

\- Nous sommes tous des enfants de la DDASS. Quand il est venu chez Tiedoll pour la première fois, c'était juste provisoire, et de fil en aiguille, il est resté. Les autres foyers ne voulaient pas d'un enfant turbulent comme lui.

Un petit rire sans vie sortit d'Allen. Turbulent devait être un moindre mot.

\- Daisya et moi étions déjà adoptés depuis un bon moment, et nous avons fait en sorte qu'il s'intègre bien. Ce fut assez difficile, mais, ca à été notre cas à tous. Mais, tout les quatre, nous étions bien. Comme une boucle enfin bouclée. Quand Chao Ji est venu, Kanda avait 17 ans, et ca ne l'a pas empêché de tout faire pour le faire disparaitre de notre foyer. Il n'acceptait pas que quelqu'un s'introduise dans un environnement qu'il considère sien. C'est à cause de cela qu'il s'est installé seul.

Un silence concentré lui répondit, le serveur toujours occupé aux autres tables.

\- Ce jour-là, il avait confronté Tiedoll, lui disant que c'était « ce mange-merde ou lui », et il était persuadé qu'on le choisirait lui, parce qu'il était plus ancien, et qu'il pensait avoir la main basse sur nous tous, comme un enfant sur ses jouets. Mais, Tiedoll a hésité, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Un pére ne veut jamais voir partir ses enfants, après tout.

\- Pourquoi il était à la DDASS ?

Marie souleva ses sourcils, comme si il se parlait à lui-même pendant tout ce temps et qu'il ne s'attendait pas à être coupé.

\- Kanda m'a dit que ses parents étaient encore en vie et qu'il savait ou ils se trouvaient.

\- Oh. Et bien… Il a été enlevé à sa famille pour cause de maltraitance. C'était déjà un peu tard, à mon avis. Quand on reçoit des coups et des insultes dés qu'on comprend que ceux qui nous tabasse sont nos parents, et que ca dure au point que finir sur le carreau tout les soirs en rentrant de l'école est normal, c'est qu'on a atteint un point de non-retour.

Marie prit sa fourchette et l'a replaça parallèlement à son couteau, Miranda lui touchant doucement le poignet.

\- C'est pour ca qu'il est flic, à la base. Pour … Et bien. Pour se venger, ou pour tenter d'éviter que son passé devienne le présent de plusieurs enfants. On ne sait pas trop, et on ne l'a jamais trop su. Il n'est pas un mauvais bougre. Mais, il y a des choses qui sont impossible à reconstruire, maintenant. Son caractère à été forgé dans un cadre précis, et c'est impossible de s'en débarrasser, même à son âge.

Le serveur était à deux tables de là, prenant la commande d'une jeune famille, les enfants s'amusant à jeter des boulettes de pains sur le plus petit de la bande.

\- Il est juste… pas très bien, dans sa peau. Alors, excuse-le, s'il est un peu dur, parfois, ou impulsif, si il donne l'impression de ne pas bien se comprendre lui-même. Il n'a juste pas eu de main à prendre quand il avait besoin d'être secouru.

Un sourire se forma sur le visage jusque là sans expression d'Allen, ses yeux brillants doucement.

\- Bah. Quand je le dis, que c'est qu'un Bakanda.

Marie sourit à son tour en regardant Allen, et leva sa voix grave vers la nouvelle serveuse qui était à leur table, la commande passant à travers les oreilles d'Allen comme à travers un filtre.

 _A partir de maintenant, il va prendre la mienne, de main. Dans la sienne ou sur son visage, peu importe, mais hors de question de rentrer le voir et que tout recommence comme avant._

Tout animal pouvait être dressé, avec un peu d'amour. C'est ce qu'ils avaient dit au zoo, en tout cas. Et le Kanda, on le dressait en commençant par lui rabaisser le caquet.

* * *

La porte se referma sans bruits, la clé tournant dans la serrure et la lumière du porche s'éteignant, laissant la maison dans le noir. Il devait être aux alentours d'onze heures, Allen étant resté avec le couple au restaurant pour faire plus ample connaissance.

Comment Kanda pouvait avoir une famille aussi géniale et être un trou du cul pareil le rendait fou. Marie et Tiedoll l'aimait tellement, à sa place, il aurait été le garçon le plus heureux du monde. Mais non, il avait du se taper Cross.

 _Non, non, non, ne penses pas à ça. Tu dois confronter la Bête, pas penser à l'autre pilier de bar._

\- … Je suis rentré.

… Bon. Pas de réponse. Peut-être qu'il dormait, après tout, il se couchait toujours a dix heures piles pour se réveiller à cinq heures du matin. MÊME LE DIMANCHE.  
Le plus étonnant n'était pas le fait que la maison était dans le noir. Le plus étonnant, était le fait que la maison était dans le noir, et Allen encore en vie. Pas de revolver sur sa tempe, pas de canular foireux, pas de coups de gueule, et surtout, pas de chien refoulant la chaussette sale le collant au plancher.

\- … Almaaaa ?

Toujours aucune réponse. O-K, ca devenait vraiment inquiétant, encore quelques secondes de plus et il appelait la police scientifique. Kanda avait sûrement dû passer ses nerfs sur le voisin, ne laissant derrière lui que les cadavres d'une famille recomposée au SMIC étouffée dans leurs sommeils par un oreiller et une surdose de cyanure. Pour être sûr qu'ils soient bien morts.

Les bruits de pas feutrés d'Allen arrivèrent jusqu'à la cuisine, où une tasse de thé sale abandonnée trônait gaiement sur le comptoir.

\- Bon, au moins il est toujours aussi bordelique. Pfff…

Un coup d'éponge et la tasse lavée plus tard –on s'habitue vite à nettoyer après un grand gamin dégueulasse irrespectueux et sans aucun sens de moral-, la lumière de la cuisine s'éteignit et le corps mince d'Allen rentra dans la lueur de la lune qui perçait à travers la baie vitrée.

Baie vitrée entre-ouverte.

\- Kanda ? T'es dehors ?

Parce que oui, il était aussi parano, ce qui le poussait à fermer les portes et les fenêtres à clé dés qu'ils les fermaient derrière lui, même à l'intérieur. Et oui, y compris celle des toilettes.

\- Kandaaaaa ?

Pas un bruit. Bon. Il se faisait tard, après tout, c'était un grand garçon, il n'allait pas poireauter dehors comme un glandu pour attendre un goujat de première catégorie.

\- … !

\- … Hein ? Kanda ? C'est toi ?

Le silence lui répondit encore une fois.

\- … Bon, j'ai peut-être hallucin-

\- … !

Non, cette fois il avait bien entendu quelque chose. Au fond du jardin.

\- Kanda ?! Rah, Putain mais quel casse-couille ! Et voila que je me mets à parler comme lui ! C'pas vrai, ça ! KANDA.

Une ombre bougeait lentement, accroupie dans les feuillages derrière le cabanon du jardin.

 _Un animal sauvage peut-être … ?_

Allen mit ses tatanes favorites, celles qui vont même quand il avait des chaussettes, et marcha doucement, tâtonnant pour ne pas tomber. Heureusement c'était la pleine lune.

\- Kanda ?

\- … putain d'enfoiré de merde, j'vais me le dépecer lentement avant de le recoudre et le redécouper et…

\- BORDEL À QUEUES TU NE PEUX PAS RÉPONDRE QUAND JE T'APPELLE ?!

\- GAH ! PUTAIN MAIS C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME A LA FIN ?!

\- CA FAIT DIX HEURES QUE J'HURLE TON PRÉNOM, Y'AVAIT TOUT D'OUVERT, T'AURAIS PAS PU VENIR ?!

\- ARRÊTE DE GUEULER TU VAS FAIRE VENIR LES FLICS ET J'AI PAS ENVIE DE VOIR LEE, DUCON !

\- MAIS C'EST TOI QUI BEUGLE !

\- JE BEUGLE PAS !

\- TAIS-TOI ET RENTRE TU VAS CHOPER LA CRÈVE A RESTER EN-MAIS T'ES EN T-SHIRT PAR -5 ?! MAIS T'ES MALADE ! MALADE !

\- JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX ! SI JE VEUX ME FOUTRE A POIL ET COURIR DANS MON JARDIN T'AS PAS TON MOT A DIRE !

\- AH OUAIS ?! BAH VAS Y ALORS FAIS LE QU'EST-CE QUE T'ATTENDS ?!

\- JE N'AI RIEN À PROUVER À UNE CHOCHOTTE COMME TOI !

\- HAN CHOCHOTTE TOI-MÊME, T'ES LE SEUL HOMO ICI !

\- C'EST LE PREMIER QUI DIT, QUI L'EST !

 **\- C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI LES DEUX TAPETTES LA ?! FAUT QUE JE DESCENDE VOUS BOTTEZ LE CUL ?!**

La voix grave et retentissante du voisin en peignoir coupa net les beuglements infâmes qui réveillaient tout le quartier.

\- … En attendant, t'aurais pu répondre. Tu fais quoi dans le jardin ? … Oh mon dieu.

\- Quoi encore ?!

\- Tu l'as pas fait.

\- J'ai pas fais quoi ?!

\- Mais ça !

\- Mais quoi « ça » ?!

\- Mais _ça_ !

\- Moyashi, je te jure, joue pas au plus con avec moi, parce que tu sais que je vais gagner.

\- Les voisins ! T'as enterré les voisins ! Je le savais ! Je le savais, t'es un grand malade, un psychopathe !

\- …

Allen recula lentement, ses bras face à lui pour se protéger d'un éventuel danger.

\- Moyashi.

\- Je te dénoncerai, ne me retiens pas, c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour tout le monde !

\- Je rempote des fleurs.

\- Ils disent tous pareil ! Personne fait ca à cette heure-ci !

\- Sauf si c'est le seul moyen de me calmer parce qu'un sale gamin ignorant à lancer la bombe que je garde depuis dix ans, pendant un repas de famille qui aurait du bien se passer, avec mon frère que j'ai pas vu depuis six mois, et qui attendait autre chose de moi qu'une crise d'hystérie et un aveu sur l'identité du coupable du licenciement de sa gonzesse, me foutant, en restant poli, dans une merde encore plus noire que celle qu'Alma à déposé tout à l'heure sur le pas de ta porte. Et non j'ai pas ramassé. Maintenant casses-toi, ou la binette finira soit entre tes deux yeux, soit très profondément dans ton cul.

S'il devait être sincère, il avait fortement envie d'effectivement partir se coucher en laissant Cetelem s'éclater dans son jardin, mais il voulait du changement, et le changement, c'était maintenant.

\- Non.

 _Mon pauvre petit Allen, j'ai beau être ta conscience, j'ai déjà mal pour toi, vu comment il te regarde, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Toi, lui, douiller._

\- Casses-toi, me force pas à te foutre à la porte. Je te laisse dormir ici, après ce que tu m'as fait c'est déjà bien sympa, alors tu rentres, tu vas te coucher, et je veux plus jamais te voir. Maintenant.

\- Non.

\- Ouh putain.

La grande carcasse se leva de toute sa hauteur, l'outil de jardinage qu'il avait à la main paraissant tout de suite plus mortellement dangereux.

\- Dégage.

\- Et sinon, quoi ? Tu vas me planter ? Tu vas me foutre un PV ? Ou peut-être que tu vas m'enterrer à côté de tes fleurs, comme pour tout ce qui te déplait.

Son pantalon était comme un peu plus humide sur la face avant, peut être était-ce Kanda, qui était plus flippant que d'habitude ?

\- DÉGAGE !

\- Ou quoi ?!

\- Je te jure que je me retiendrais pas.

\- Te retenir de quoi ?! Me frapper ?! Me laisser sur le carreau comme le daron ?!

Il l'avouerait plus tard, mais à ce moment là, Allen avait vraiment eu envie de se gifler.

Un gant puis deux tomba au sol dans un bruit mou, Kanda dépassant Allen sans le bousculer, ni même le frôler.

\- K-Kanda… J'suis… j'aurais pas dû dire ça, vraiment je… Attends, Kanda ! Attends tu vas où ?!

Alma leva la tête de son panier en voyant son maitre passer devant lui, livide et arrachant la porte de la buanderie pour en sortir son manteau, alors qu'Allen arrivait vers lui en tentant de ne pas glisser sur le parquet cirée.

\- Tu pars … ? Non, pars pas, fait nuit, tu vas dormir ou ?! C'est pas éclairé et- merde, Kanda, fais pas le con, j'voulais pas, j'voulais pas dire ça ! Tu m'écoutes ?!

Mais il n'écoutait pas, fermant son blouson et prenant son casque de moto la mâchoire serrée.

\- Mais c'est toi aussi, qui- ! Rah, c'est… ! J'suis désolé, ok ?! J'suis désolé, je voulais pas dire ça, c'est sorti tout seul, c'est… c'est Marie, on en a parlés et-

 **SCHLAK.**

La main partit toute seule, les phalanges s'éclatant sans retenue sur la joue du plus jeune, Allen atterrissant dans un bruit d'os contre la porte, la poignée lui rentrant dans les côtes.

Puis, à travers le souffle coupé et un gémissement douloureux, rien. Du silence. Pas de cri. Pas d'autres coups. Pas d'insultes, de menaces, d'actes rabaissant.

Juste une gifle, mais c'était de loin la plus violente de toute celle qu'il avait reçu.

Une fois la douleur dissipée et une respiration revenue qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir, il le vit. Le front contre le bord d'une étagère, les épaules basses et le dos tendu. Fatigué.

\- J'en ai marre.

Allen prit une inspiration tremblante, encore sous le choc de la baffe qu'il avait prit.

\- Pourquoi y'a jamais rien qui marche. Fallait que tu sois chiant, fallait que tu viennes me pourrir ma vie déjà nulle à chier.

L'albinos se releva en se tenant au mur, tendant l'oreille pour entendre la voix de Yu qui n'était qu'un murmure.

\- J'en ai marre, putain…

\- Kand-

\- NON. Tais-toi. Me parle pas. Tais-toi.

Mais il avança quand même doucement vers lui, une main tendue hésitant à le toucher.

\- Je suis désolé. Je sais ce que tu as ressenti, parce que je l'ai vécu aussi. Mais tu sais quand on s'énerve, on à tendance à parler sans réfléchir. C'est quoi qui te pèse ?

\- Mais toi, putain.

Aoutch.

\- Non, mais, à part moi. Pourquoi tu me gardes si je te gaves autant ? T'es maso ? C'était pour passer le temps ?

\- Mais ta gueule, j'en sais rien, tais-toi, bon dieu, tais-toi…

\- Pour faire le ménage ?

\- Je vais te foutre la bouche dans le pot d'échappement et faire le tour de la ville.

\- Pour ne plus être seul ?

\- …

Ah. Bingo.

\- … T'étais juste super seul, en fait. C'est pour ca que tu m'as fais du chantage. Bah, allez, quoi réponds –un regard assassin passa à travers des mèches noires- Bon, je n'insiste pas. … Eh.

\- Je vais te tuer.

\- Laves-toi avant, t'es crade et j'ai tout lavé, ce matin.

Un sourire étira la bouche d'Allen, sa main jusque là vers l'épaule de Kanda descendant doucement.

\- Tu sais, si c'était juste ça, t'aurais pu me le dire. Au moins, je n'aurais pas été odieux.

\- Fous-moi la paix.

\- Ah.

 _Il n'a juste eu personne pour lui tendre la main au moment où il en avait besoin._

\- … Moyashi.

\- Mh ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous.

\- Moi ? Rien.

\- Pourquoi tu me tiens la main.

\- Comme ça. Elles sont super froides, par contre. La vache.

\- Lâches-là tout de suite.

\- Jamais.

\- … Tsss.

\- Aah, allez, fais pas ton mijaurée, j'ai bien vu que tu me faisais du pied, dans ton bureau.

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Alors pourquoi tu souris ?

\- Je souris pas.

\- Ah, si, là tu souris. Et t'as aussi des pommettes vers le nez, tiens. Comme quoi, toi aussi tu peux réussir à être mignon, quand tu veux.

L'étagère bougea légèrement quand Kanda se releva, regardant partout sauf vers l'albinos qui avait sa main gluée à la sienne et sa joue sur son bras.

\- … Bah. T'connais le dicton, hein.

Un raclement de gorge coupa la phrase, un doigt passant sous un nez, juste le temps pour un « Qui se ressemble s'assemble » rauque de sortir dans un gargouillement étranglé.

\- … Hum… Kanda ? Je-… Eurm… T'sais, je veux dire, tout à l'heure, au restau', le truc du couple, c'était… Enfin… Ca me dérange pas. De. Tu vois. D'aller vers… Le… Le côté obscur. De la force. Hurm. Voila, voila.

\- … Tu veux voir Star Wars ?

\- Hein ?! Non, je-

Un reniflement, discret, légèrement hautain, mais indéniablement craquant le coupa.

\- J'ai compris, vas pas te faire mal.

\- Ah ! Aaah, et, euuuh, enfin, tu penses quoi, alors ?! De-De tout ça ?!

Le japonais s'adossa contre le mur, un air faussement pensif au visage devant l'albinos rouge pivoine qui osait à peine le regarder. Quoique, le sol avait l'air plutôt intéressant, tout compte fait.

\- Ce que j'en pense…

\- … !

\- Ce que je pense…

\- O-oui ?

\- Mmh… Mouais.

\- … « Mouais » ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire, espèce de gouj-MMNH ! MMMNhh ! Mhh-Mmmph…. GAH ! Laisses moi prendre ma respiration avant, grosse brute !

\- Qu'est-ce qui à, ca te convient pas, c'est ca ? Le moyashi veut directement s'attaquer au plat de résistance ?

\- Le « plat de résistance » ?

Il l'a sentait venir, l'entourloupe, mais de tellement loin. Il était puceau, peut-être, mais Cross l'avait formé.

\- Ma bite.

Et apparemment, un 4x4 tout terrain avait formé Kanda sur l'art du romantisme.

\- Allez, viens la, je vais te faire sentir ce que c'est qu'un homme, un vrai.

\- Quoi ?! Tout de suite, là, maintenant ?!

\- T'en as d'autres, des questions ? Je suis frustré, O-K ? Je travaille jour et nuit avec heures supplémentaires depuis des plombes, j'en peux plus, alors tu te ramènes, tu parles pas, tu serres les dents et tu supportes tout ca comme un homme !

\- Non, KANDA, AAARGH ! Tu me fais mal, pas la clé de bras ! Mais emmènes-moi au moins sur le divan, on va pas le faire sur le béton-AIEUH ! MmMMMNNpH ! …AaH ! Préviens quand tu mets la langue !

Alma s'assit dans le coin d'un mur, regardant d'un œil curieux un tas d'humains s'emmêler les pinceaux contre du béton froid, un arrachant les vêtements de l'autre comme si il était face à ses chaussures favorites le premier jour des soldes pendant que l'autre tentait, sans succés, de… L'enlacer ? Fuir ? Parler la bouche pleine ?

Sa petite queue poilue – sans mauvais jeu de mots, Kanda est japonais, lui, il est à moitié imberbe- vogua de gauche à droite, patiemment, la baie vitrée toujours ouverte et les rideaux voletant doucement.

\- HA-AaAH !

Ouep. Alma était un chien heureux.

* * *

Son dos racla contre le béton glacé de la buanderie, la chair de poule couvrant son dos et ses tétons se rétractant au contact du froid.

C'était….

… Humiliant et en même temps très gênant.

\- C'est pas grave, tu sais, ca arrive. T'étais peut être juste _trooop_ … Et ton corps à pas su tenir la tension, tu vois.

\- Moyashi.

\- Mh ?

\- Si tu veux pas être véhiculé une fois qu' _elle_ a refait le plein, un conseil, tais-toi.

\- Mmh… Ou je peux t'aider si tu veux… ?

\- Hors de question.

\- Hein ?! Quel genre de mec n'aime pas les fellations ?!

\- Le genre de mec qui aime bien s'être lavé avant pour ne pas avoir un goût dégueu sur les papilles quand il t'embrasse après. J'ai un minimum d'estime de moi-même, hors de question que tu touches quoi que ce soit plus intimement sans que je sois passé par la case douche avant.

\- … Mouais. En attendant, si on doit attendre qu' _elle_ se remette debout pour faire quelque chose on n'est pas dans la merde.

\- T'insinue quoi, là ?

\- Que tu pourrais très bien être mou du genou en plus d'être précoce.

\- T'es mort.

La main de Kanda se leva et retomba mollement sur le ventre d'Allen, pour y rester, un index hésitant caressant la peau douce au dessus du nombril de l'albinos.

\- Pfff… Tu me chatouilles.

Un petit rire échappa à Allen qui se tortillait doucement sous les caresses légères, Kanda la tête sur le côté à le regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ?

\- Mh-mh.

\- Maaais, allez, dis…

Le corps couvert de chair de poule s'avança doucement vers Kanda, centimètres par centimètres. Pourquoi ils étaient couchés, encore à moitié nus dans une buanderie glaciale, ça, il en avait aucune idée.

A vrai dire, il hésitait encore à se rapprocher et à toucher le japonais sans réserve. Allen avait beau être quelqu'un de tactile, il avait été habitué à l'attitude réservé et taciturne de son compagnon, et se mettre contre lui –bien que ca ne le dérangeait pas du tout, il était sculpté comme un dieu, il était heureux comme un gamin qui détruit tout et reçoit le meilleur prix de la fête foraine- lui semblait être un peu trop… _Cavalier_.

Le japonais était l'image même de la princesse pourrie gâtée, hautaine mais à manipuler avec précaution de peur qu'elle se brise. Ou qu'elle nous casse en deux, en cas de problème. En tout cas, Kanda lui-même avait l'air de ne pas trop savoir par où commencer, il devait être seul avec sa bite et son couteau depuis bien longtemps.

\- Ca fait longtemps que t'es célibataire ?

\- … hein ? Euh… Ca dépend. J'ai eu des … « aventures », mais j'ai jamais été en couple.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai l'air d'être le mec parfait ? Surtout que maintenant, on dirait qu'être homo, ca veut dire être une femmelette, ou je ne sais pas quoi… J'ai essayé, de trouver quelqu'un. Mais… Pfff. Disons que j'ai l'impression de pas être à ma place.

\- Mh… Je vois. Si ca peut te rassurer, je me sens pas à ma place au milieu des autres non plus.

\- En même temps, t'as vu ta gueule ?

Allen se redressa, les yeux jetant des éclairs et l'air s'alourdissant.

\- Pardon ? Je sais très bien que je suis repoussant, mais pas la peine de le dire comme ca ! T'es vraiment un con, hein ! Tu sais au moins ce que c'est que la délicatesse ?! Pas étonnant que tu sois seul, si t'es _romantique_ avec tout le monde comme tu l'es avec moi !

Kanda s'assit à son tour, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je rigolais, ca va.

\- Non, ca va pas, non.

Il regarda Allen croiser ses bras et lui tourner le dos, clairement vexé. Il avait juste fait une blague ! Pas de très bon goût, il l'admettait, mais le Moyashi n'avait vraiment aucun humour !

\- Tu sais, que tu dises des trucs comme ca aux autres, je m'en fiche, c'est ton problème si tu finis seul. Mais si tu veux être dans une relation, tu dois changer, même si c'est que pour moi. T'as pas à me dire ça, tu te rends pas compte que tes mots blessent les gens, ou quoi ?

\- Tsss…

Une grande main chaude glissa contre le dos d'Allen et un doigt lui gratta doucement la base de la nuque. Mh. Sûrement une tentative pour l'amadouer. Mais il ne flanchera pas !

\- Raah, allez, c'est bon. Donnant donnant pour ce que tu m'as dis tout à l'heure.

\- Pff.

Le Allen était une espèce extrêmement têtue et rancunière, quand elle s'y mettait.

\- Arrête de bouder.

\- Mnh.

\- Moyashi.

Ah, il entendait des froissements dans son dos, il se rapprochait- Bingo. Il avait son torse contre son dos et sa main pas loin de la sienne.

\- Eh, regardes-moi, arrête de bouder comme un môme.

\- Na.

La vache, c'est qu'il relâchait un max, niveau chaleur, le flic. Une vraie bouillotte.

\- Même si je te propose de venir dans la douche avec moi … ?

\- …

\- … Et on se mate l'intégrale du Seigneur des Anneaux.

\- … Et j'aurais le droit de taper dans ton paquet de cacahuètes perso que tu caches dans le placard en pensant que je ne le verrais jamais ?

\- Non.

\- …

\- … Le quart.

\- …

\- Bon, OK, la moitié, mais tu me fais pas chier et t'as pas intérêt à commenter le film et à refaire les dialogues parce que je te jure que tu vas la sentir passer la cacahuète.

\- Tu vois que tu sais être romantique.

Allen avait un sourire en coin, sentant toujours Kanda vers son épaule qui devait attendre quelque chose de sa part. Il aurait aimé tourner sa tête pour voir son air grognon, mais le silence et l'ignorance était les meilleures attaques contre cette tête de lard.

\- Y'a rien de romantique à te laisser taper dans mes réserves. Et arrête de m'ignorer, quand je te parle tu me regardes.

\- Comme ca ?

La petite tête de l'albinos se tourna doucement, un immense regard de biche au visage et une petite moue timide aux lèvres. Regard de biche qui se perdit dans les yeux bleus de son vis-à-vis.

 _Il est pas mal pour un connard, quand même._

Kanda s'avança doucement et s'arrêta, comme attendant un signal de la part d'Allen.

 _Mon dieu, y aurait-il finalement une once de douceur en lui ? J'hésite. Je le fais poireauter et je pars en courant ou j'accepte ? Regardez-le, rien qu'à son visage on voit qu'il attend que ça._

Les yeux gris allèrent vers le sol et remontèrent, découpant de son regard chromé chaque parcelle du visage du japonais. La mâchoire virile et les traits allongés, le nez à la grecque et les yeux en amandes. Ce mec était définitivement métis, aucun doute là-dessus.

 _Il va me dévisager longtemps le môme ou quoi ?! Je suis en train d'attendre pour qu'il ne me fasse pas un flan après, mais si c'est pour rester comme un con à me faire passer aux rayons X, je me casse au lieu de rester à poil à me les geler- Oh._

Une paire de lèvres douces étaient posées chastement sur les siennes, le corps d'Allen tourné vers lui et le visage rouge de gêne, ses yeux entre-ouverts regardant Kanda comme si il était inquiet de sa réaction.  
Réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre, une main forçant Allen à fermé ses yeux pour se poser ensuite sur sa nuque bouillante.

\- UuuH…

Alma était maintenant couché au pied de la porte, regardant, tête posée sur ses pattes, ses maitres en plein échange buccal pour une fois simple, doux, sans clé de bras, sans morsures, sans injures, et surtout pas forcé. Et tant mieux, car Alma était peut être un peu retardé, mais il savait qu'un Maitre heureux signifiait des croquettes en plus, des fonds d'assiettes, des heures de papouilles et surtout une journée _entière_ au parc à pouvoir pisser sur des platanes.

Le bonheur.

\- Mh-NH-Bwaaaah !

\- Respires par le nez, Moyashi.

\- Désolé de pas être habitué, hein.

\- Tais-toi donc…

Et ils étaient de nouveau enlacés, l'un contre l'autre, à se manger en commençant par la langue.

 _Ils ont l'air tellement heureux_ , pensa Alma, fixant tour à tour Allen et Kanda enlever leurs vêtements.

 _C'est totalement stupide, avec le froid qu'il fait et le peu de poils qu'ils ont, ils vont mourir de froid. Hors de question que je laisse mon maitre avoir un rhume et être enfermé dans son lit ! Maitre !_

\- WroAf !

\- Tais-toi, Alma ! Bon, je t'explique comment ca se passe ou tu me fais confiance pour t'enlever ton pucelage ?

 _Mais rhabillez-vous, bon sang ! Rhaaaa-biiii-lleeeeeuh toiii !_

\- WHA ! RoAr !

\- Je t'ai dis qu'on aurait du aller dans la chambre, le chien va s'incruster maintenant ! Et je suis pas stupide je sais comment on f-AaAAH ! AÏÏÏÏE !

\- Commence pas à couiner, tu m'as dis que tu savais ce que c'était ! Bon, attends bouge pas… Ca va mieux, là ?

\- N-Non !

\- Et là ?

\- Mais enlèves tes doigts !

\- Moyashi, j'ai beau ne pas t'apprécier, je suis pas méchant au point de te mettre le pare-buffle à sec. Bon, attends, je reviens.

\- AÏEUh ! Tu m'as griffé !

\- Je reviens, je te dis !

Alma suivit du regard son maitre en jean sortir de la buanderie et monter à toute vitesse dans sa chambre, laissant un Allen nu, seul et avec un mal de cul de tout les diables à même le sol.

 _Le pauvre… Attends, bouges pas copain !_

\- A-Alma ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Mais-ARF ! Descend, t'es lourd ! Descend, allez, le chien ! Kanda ! Aargh ! KANDA TON CLEBS !

 _Tu seras bientôt réchauffé, copain, je le jure sur mes croquettes._

Kanda revint à ce moment-là, lubrifiant et capotes en main (les seules qui n'étaient pas encore périmées), Alma étalé de tout son long sur le corps du pauvre albinos en pleine hypothermie.

\- Tch, Alma, pousses-toi.

\- KaÏ !

\- Et viens, Moyashi. J'préparé mon lit. Je me serais tué les genoux ici.

\- Et les miens t'y penses aussi ou pas ?

Allen se releva, le dos rouge de froid et se fit prendre le poignet par un japonais impatient, les deux montant tel des cabris à l'étage et claquant la porte, laissant Alma seul, solitaire et esseulé dans une buanderie à la lumière encore allumée.

Mais, il n'était pas chien ingrat, et il ne baisserait les pattes pour rien au monde ! Ses maitres avaient besoin de lui, et il ne faillirait à sa tâche sous aucune condition !  
C'est pour ca que, quelques secondes après cette résolution inébranlable, le Shetland grimpait les escaliers tranquillement, la masse de laine frôlant les marches et laissant des poils partout.

* * *

\- A-aah ! Shhh ! GAH ! Mais pourquoi ca fait mal comme ça ?! Sois doux, merde !

\- Je fais ce que je peux, c'est ta première fois, tu pensais que ca allait être tout beau tout rose ? Respires. Non, pas comme un bœuf, par le nez, et tu expires par la bouche. … Voila. Comme ça.

Une respiration lourde s'échappait d'entre les deux corps, Allen couché tel une étoile de mer sur les draps, alors qu'une de ses jambes était drapée sur l'épaule à Kanda, pour « minimiser la douleur ».

Pourtant, la douleur, il l'a sentait bien passée, malgré ses efforts pour prendre de grandes inspirations, et la tartinade de lubrifiant que Kanda avait jugé bon de lui mettre à l'arrière-train.

« Pour mieux faire glisser tout ça, fais-moi confiance », qu'il disait. Il ne lui donnerait même pas un four à surveiller, alors sa virginité… !

\- A-aah… !

\- Bah voilaaaa, on y arrive. Je t'ai dis que c'était passager. Je suis pas Einstein, mais dans ce domaine-là, je m'y connais, quand même. Continue de respirer.

\- D-d'acco-Nh…. –ccord…

Quel rustre ! Quel mufle ! Il prétendait s'y connaitre, mais il était là, à lui jouer de la flute dans le colon, mais à part ça, pas un baiser, pas une étreinte, pas un mot-doux, rien !  
Aucune délicatesse !

 _Pas étonnant qu'il soit devenu gay, si il était comme ça avec les filles, il a dû se prendre de sacrées baffes._

\- Bon. T'es prêt ?

\- Hein ?

 _Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais-_

\- Me regarde pas comme ca. Je t'ai préparé, ca te suffit pas ?

\- Bah… Si, mais- enfin, je veux dire, y'a rien de plus ?

\- …

 _Quoi ?! Pourquoi il me regarde comme ca ?! Pourquoi il ricane ?!_

\- Fallait le dire que t'étais un grand fan des préliminaires, Mo-ya-shi. Écartes tes cuisses et surtout essaies-pas de les fermer d'un coup, ou je te l'arrache avec les dents.

\- D-De quoi tu- aaAAAh !

Le septième ciel. Il était littéralement au septième ciel. Lavi lui avait dit, pendant une soirée ou il avait bu comme un trou, les sensations qu'on pouvait ressentir pendant un ébat. Bon, il n'avait pas fait bien attention, de toute façon, il pensait perdre sa virginité à 45 ans avec une vieille prostituée dans un port d'Amsterdam.

Mais Lavi avait raison, bon Dieu que c'était bon.

Kanda était peut-être pas doué en relations humaines, maniait un livre de cuisine et les émotions les plus basiques comme un manche, mais sa bouche devait être l'entrée du Nirvana.  
Tout son corps était enveloppé d'un voile chaud, fiévreux et il se sentait léger, comme un nuage. Il s'entendait à peine, trop concentré sur la bouche de son partenaire enfouie dans son entre-jambes et faisant des allers-retours profonds.

 _J'ai l'impression qu'il va me sucer jusqu'à la moelle. … Ou d'avoir mit mon sexe dans une serviette chaude. Quand je le disais, que c'était agréable, personne ne veut m'écout-EEER !_

\- MnGRGHGgRGL ! Mo-KOf Keuf ! Moyashi ! Avances pas les hanches d'un coup tu veux m'étouffer ou quoi ?!

\- H-Hein ?

\- Tes hanches ! Tu les bouge pas ! Rah… C'malin, j'ai envie de gerber maintenant.

\- Oh… Mh, désolé, je m'en rendais pas trop compte…

Allen se rassit, air coupable au visage et n'osant pas croiser le regard de son partenaire, trop occupé à s'essuyer la bouche et à ouvrir la boite de préservatifs.

\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu n'enlèves pas ton jean ?

\- Tu veux me l'enlever c'est ca ? Disons que, vu que c'est ta première fois et avec un homme, en plus, je ne voulais pas trop te freiner en te dévoilant l'attirail. Pourquoi, t'es curieux ?

L'albinos ramena ses cuisses contre lui pour couvrir ses parties à l'air libre –un peu de tenue, voyons !- et se suréleva avec ses coudes, son regard ne ratant pas celui de Kanda qui semblait bien apprécier la pose.

\- Et bien, je trouve juste un peu injuste d'être le seul à… être nu comme au jour de ma naissance. Puis, on a la même anatomie, après tout !

Kanda se pencha en arrière et se retint avec ses mains, en profitant pour lancer un coup d'œil pervers à Allen avec un petit regard moqueur.

\- Je ne crois pas, non. Si tu veux l'égalité à ce point, viens me le retirer. Comme ca on fera la leçon n°2 : mettre un préservatif. J'espère que t'as pas les mains froides.

\- J'ai pas besoin de leçon, j'ai eu des cours de biologie, moi aussi.

\- Mais tu en as déjà mis un ?

\- …

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Allez, amène ta fraise. Et arrête de te couvrir, Mère Theresa, je l'ai vu en long, large et en travers, tu vas pas me choquer, hein.

\- Mais dis pas ça comme ca !

Ne répondant pas et jugeant qu'il avait assez déconner pour la nuit (oui, c'était pas loin de minuit et demi), Kanda regarda Allen venir vers lui doucement, tentant de cacher son érection par tout les moyens impossibles et inimaginables.

\- Bon… Alors, eum…

Kanda le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin, une jambe pliée les deux autres tendues, pépère, posé, alors qu'Allen était en train de se creuser la tête à savoir par où commencer.

\- Le bouton, Moyashi.

\- J-Je sais ! Laisses-moi le temps !

Rah, saleté de mains qui tremblent !

 _Clic !_

Bon. Ca, c'était bon. Maintenant, la bragu-GAAAH !

\- Ah !

\- Mh ?

 _Je lui ai touché le… la… Aaaaah !_

\- … Moyashi, rassures-moi, tu t'es déjà touché, tout seul, non ? Tu sais ce que sais, une érection ?

\- BIEN SUR QUE OUI, CRETIN ! C'est juste que là, c'est… c'est…

\- C'est… ? Dégoutant ? Repoussant ? … Gerbant ?

\- Non… C'est… Ca me gêne mais…

OK, d'accord, c'est bon, laissons tomber les mots, et privilégions les gestes.

Allen descendit la braguette d'un coup, dans un sursaut de courage et fut, plus vite que ce que Kanda espérait, face à face avec le loup. Pas si petit que ca. Et bien vif.

 _Quand je dis qu'il est métis… « Les japonais en ont une petite », duh ! Je comprends pourquoi il m'a écarté les parois comme ça ! Doux jésus, je vais tellement douillé._

\- Moyashi, quitte à me baver sur quelque chose, je préfère que ce soit directement _dessus_ , j'ai beau avoir envie de toi, là, je vais pas non plus durer cents sept ans, même en mode économique.

\- …

D'accord, c'était officiel, il était une jouvencelle pour rougir comme ca. Mais-mais il avait dit _envie de toi_ , ca voulait dire qu'il n'était pas totalement indifférent, malgré sa cicatrice et son albinisme et-

\- Bon, j'ai compriiis…

\- WAAW ! A-a-attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- T'as ouvert mon pantalon, maintenant que je suis au dessus de toi, tu le baisses, à deux mains, et rapido, on va pas y passer la nuit.

\- O-OK !

Les mains fines glissèrent sur les côté, caressant le tissu du boxer et les cuisses fermes, pour emmener dans leurs chutes le jean plus moulant que ce qu'il croyait de Kanda, qui, dans un élan d'impatience, trônait tel un roi au-dessus de lui et ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

Il bougea d'un petit coup pour jeter le pantalon en bas du lit, et sans prévenir un Allen déjà au bout de la syncope, il enleva son boxer, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, le laissant pendouiller au bout de son doigt quelques secondes pour le laisser tomber dans un bruit feutré ensuite.

\- Tu vois. T'es pas mourru, Moyashi, t'es pas mourru. (NDA : Un cookie pour tous ceux qui apprécient la référence)

\- Ah….euh… Mmh… C'est…

Il était sans voix. Le choc, peut être, de voir un corps nu et délicieux à sa portée sans s'être préparé mentalement, ou tout simplement parce que ce policier ÉTAIT SEXY. Il n'aurait pas dit non à une petite arrestation contre une vitre et une garde-a-vue sous le bureau !

 _Oouh, Monsieur l'agent j'ai été un vilain crimineeeeel- Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?!_

\- … Mph.

Okay, il avait sûrement dû plus que remarquer le regard salace qu'Allen lui lançait en le regardant de haut en bas, de pied en cape, parce que son sourire s'étira encore plus, et ses yeux se plissèrent doucement avec son petit nez retroussé et-

 _Ah._

Kanda écarquilla les yeux, restant bouche bée quelques instants avant d'éclater dans un rire ressemblant à un pneu crevé, mais moqueur, le pneu.

 _J'ai joui._

\- Et bien, chacun son tour, Moyashi !

\- T-TAIS-TOI ! Abruti ! C'est toi, là, aussi ! T'es tout... Eeet… !

\- Je sais, je sais. Viens, c'pas grave, je vais prendre le relai.

Contrairement à ce qui était prévu dans son programme de la nuit, Allen ne mit pas le préservatif, car jugé comme trop _instable_ émotionnellement, et parce que Kanda voulait bien être indulgent et initier les petits jeunes, mais quand il les avait au bord de l'explosion, sa jauge de patience était plutôt limitée.

Il amena Allen vers lui et le mit sur le dos en travers des draps (pour éviter que l'albinos ne se tape tout seul contre la tête de lit et s'évanouisse, il en aurait été capable), avant de lui prendre les cuisses et les mettre sur ses flancs.

Une main douce vint caresser le torse pâle, doucement, et ce ne fût qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua dans quel état de stress était son compagnon, tremblant et les bras ramenés à lui de peur que le contact soit trop soudain et agressif.

\- Eh… Je ne vais pas te faire mal. Je ne suis pas un monstre, pas de ce côté-là. Ferme les yeux.

\- Je-Je sais pas si… Si tout ca c'était une bonne idée finalement…

\- Ferme tes yeux ou je te les crève.

\- D'accord !

Les yeux clairs d'Allen se fermèrent, les tremblements atteignant son dos. C'était vraiment terrifiant, de se trouver nu, comme ca, face à un… Un quoi ? Un ami ? Une connaissance ? Un sex-friend ? Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait vraiment pas être seulement un coup d'un soir pour lui. Pas quand ils étaient allez déjà si loin, si vite.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent d'un coup, tombant nez-à-nez avec Kanda qui voulait sûrement l'embrasser pour le détendre.

\- Attends ! A…Attends.

\- Tss. Quoi, encore ? Je fais rien, là.

\- Non, c'est, c'est pas ca… C'est bête mais… Tu trouves pas que ca va vite ?

\- …De quoi.

\- Tout ! Tout ça ! Je veux dire, si ca se trouve tu fais tout ca juste pour te soulager, et demain tu me foutras dehors, et j'ai pas envie de ça. J'ai pas envie…

Sa gorge lui faisait mal, l'appréhension se formant sous la forme d'une boule dans son estomac. Il le voyait bien, le regard désapprobateur qu'il lui lançait. Il allait juste se lever, prendre ses habits, et partir. Pire, il allait rire et lui dire « tu t'attendais à quoi ? A ce que je fasse quoi que ce soit de plus avec une _erreur_ comme toi ? ».

Oh, non. Ca partait mal. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il pense à ce qu'il lui avait dit, au restaurant. Surtout pas. Il sentait ses yeux piquer juste en y repensant.

\- Stupide Moyashi.

\- Mh ?

Il souriait. Il était au dessus de lui, à quelques millimètres, et il souriait. Un sourire à peine visible, mais ses yeux, eux, ne mentait pas.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je serais resté sans rien faire pendant un an, neuf mois, quinze jours, dix-huit heures et quarante-sept minutes si j'étais du genre volage ?

\- … t'as compté ?

\- J'étais frustré.

\- Pff-hahaha… T'es pas possible…

\- Ferme tes yeux, allez.

Et il les referma, le nœud se détachant et tout son corps se réchauffant petit à petit, ses joues lui brulant de bonheur. Il était sérieux. Peut être pas au point de devenir son petit ami, mais il le faisait parce que cela avant un sens, pour lui. Il donnait de sa personne, il laissait une part de tout ce qui l'identifiait chez quelqu'un qui comptait, et pas seulement le premier trou qui passe.

Un effleurement agréable le sortit de ses pensées. Qu'est-ce que … ? Un deuxième se fit sentir, sur sa mâchoire. Puis un troisième sur son cou. Son menton, sa pomme d'Adam, sa nuque, son épaule. Il était en train de l'embrasser, de lui faire des dizaines de baisers papillon, les mains aux doigts écartés caressant ses côtes, ses hanches, ses fesses, ses cuisses, tout du long, pour revenir ensuite en de doux va et vient.

\- Mmh…

Allen gémit sous un suçon posé sous son oreille, là ou le pouls était calme, régulier. Aucun stress, aucune peur, simplement un corps se détendant doucement sous les mains d'un amant paisible.

 _J'ai l'impression de pouvoir respirer, respirer comme je n'ai jamais respiré de toute ma vie…_

Ses mains agrippèrent le drap à ses côtés, les jambes croisées dans le dos de Kanda et tout son corps commença à bouger sous les caresses, ondulant, se tordant délicieusement pour laisser plus de place aux baisers, aux morsures, aux ongles, sentant plus que voyant les cheveux suivre le chemin que son partenaire empruntait.

Puis tout son corps, au même instant, s'ouvrit en deux.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, grands, son dos s'arquant au maximum alors que sa bouche relâchait un râle de douleur, les doigts jusque là emmêlés dans les draps s'accrochant au dos de Kanda avec force, l'emprisonnant pour garder pied dans la brûlure à vif qui l'irradiait tout entier.

\- C'est rien, ca va passer, ca va passer …

Le souffle court du japonais résonnait dans ses oreilles, tout son corps en éveil sentant d'un seul et même coup le torse se soulevant contre lui plus vite qu'il ne l'avait remarqué et les cuisses contre les siennes, bouillonnante d'envie.

\- Respire, Allen… Mnh- !

Il s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, son amant s'enterrant en lui avec plus de force, plus de profondeur, perçant ses failles sans retenue, un claquement au loin et l'électricité remontant jusque dans son cerveau lui faisant comprendre qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'un, désormais.

\- C-ca va ? Putain, la vache, étroit le môme… Eh, tu m'entends ?

\- … AaaAaaaah…

\- … Ok. Tu m'en voudras pas, mh, mais pendant que tu nages dans ton flan, je vais continuer, hein.

Les premiers coups de reins commencèrent, espacés, lents, la volonté de faire le moins de mal possible irradiant clairement de tout son corps, alors qu'il s'était relevé, en profitant pour emporter les cuisses et le bassin d'Allen avec lui.

La sensation d'avoir la colonne vertébrale arrachée s'estompa peu à peu, pour son plus grand bonheur, et au même moment où la sensation de plaisir commençait à s'installer, les allers-retours s'intensifièrent, Kanda tenant les fesses d'Allen dans ses mains et laissant les cuisses ballantes sur le côté.

\- Ta jambe-Nnh… Moya-shi, sur mon épaule, t'vas te faire mal, comme ca !

Sa seule réponse fut des gémissements discrets, étouffés par une main, le corps dodelinant au rythme des hanches.

Il était complètement perdu. Même si il n'avait pas de préférences et n'aimait pas ceux qui se soumettaient sans se battre avant, Kanda prenait un plaisir intense à voir le visage de l'étudiant changer selon le rythme ou la force qu'il était seul maitre de choisir.  
S'il tapait avec force, sa tête roulait et sa bouche s'ouvrait, la gorge marquée se compressant pour sortir un gémissement incontrôlée.

Alors que quand il ondulait avec douceur, caressant les joues pleines de ses fesses, les pétrissant sans pouvoir s'arrêter, ses yeux se fermaient et il s'agrippait à la première chose venue, quémandant plus.

Un vrai régal.

Mais il avait une tâche à accomplir et un ego à lustrer. La première fois du Moyashi serait mémorable, ou il n'était pas le pire enfoiré de tout le commissariat.

Détails de la mission : Faire orgasmer le moyashi, et bien en profiter en même temps.  
Déroulement : Trouver le point P, lui taper dans le fond jusqu'à ce qu'il soit véhiculé et lui faire hurler son prénom, si possible.  
Si réussite : Lui faire prendre le même traitement le lendemain, matin, midi et soir, et faire en sorte que ce soit le cas pendant une période indéterminée.  
Si échec : Lui faire porter le chapeau.

Une mission à 99,9% de réussite, en somme.

\- A-attends, Moyashi… !

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui a ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?! T'as pas intérêt à te casser, bouges !

\- …

O-K, tango charlie, changement de programme : il avait intérêt à le faire hurler à la lune si il ne voulait pas finir à l'hosto avec trois appendices en moins.

\- Mais attends, on va changer !

\- Ch-changer ?!

Sans même lui laisser le temps de s'égosiller, il mit sa tête dans le cou d'Allen et tourna, le mettant sur ses cuisses, laissant un albinos décoiffé et hagard au dessus de lui.

\- Qu-Qu'est-ce que- AaaAH !

Mon colonel, ca marche du tonnerre.

Il était en train de lui tenir les hanches, un regard satisfait au visage et une moue de gladiateur sortant vainqueur d'un match à mort, alors qu'Allen était à moitié sorti, ses mains se posant naturellement sur les pectoraux (musclés, sexy et reluisant) de Kanda.

\- Voila. Maintenant, tu descends, Moyashi, doucement. Alors ?

\- Gh-aAaaah … !

\- C'est différent, hein ?

Un claquement humide envahit la pièce suivit d'un cri, les talons du japonais profondément ancrés dans le matelas de la même façon qu'autre chose dans le corps du Moyashi.

\- Nh ! T'vas- Faire travailler tes muscles un peu !

\- WaAAAAh ! Putain de bordel de merde, vas-y ! Vas-y !

\- Ouais bah doucement je fais de mon- MNH ! J-J'fais d'mon mieux ! Bouges, toi aussi ! DOUCEMENT, va pas me casser quelque chose !

Si il avait su que le gamin était si demandeur, il ne serait pas parti du restaurant sans manger, à ce train-là, c'est lui qui allait finir sans vie à se faire maltraiter comme un vulgaire bout de viande.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps d'Allen, le chevauchant comme une Amazone et assouvissant sa soif de jeune vierge frustrée depuis bien trop longtemps.

… Mouais. Tout compte fait, il était vraiment pas mal, l'abruti. Il le laisserait peut-être venir dans son pieu plus souvent. Tous les soirs, par exemple. Se farcir son homme de ménage était un projet à long terme non négligeable, après tout.

Un coup à lui désosser les hanches le tira de ses réflexions, ses yeux s'ouvrant en grand, assez grand pour avoir un panorama complet d'un Moyashi essoufflé, tremblant, rouge et à deux doigts d'exploser sur son bassin.

\- K-Kanda… Je… J'en peux plus… S'il te plait…

Bien. C'était le moment. Il avait un coup, un seul, avant l'Ultime délivrance. S'il se ratait, toute la tension tomberait comme un soufflé raté. Et Dieu seul savait à quel point il était nul en cuisine.

Ses pouces partirent masser l'aine du Moyashi, tâtonnant mine de rien, mine de crayon le terrain pour essayer de visualiser où pouvait bien être la prostate, tout en tirant un râle de plaisir à son partenaire. Mh. S'il pénétrait tout ca à un angle de 45°, ca devrait le faire.

Son corps bougea lentement, se retirant dans une aspiration humide du corps du plus jeune et tout son bassin se contracta, rassemblant ses forces, les hanches bougeant au millimètre prés pour ne pas rater son coup.

\- Kanda… Laisses-moi… juste un peu, pour-pour finir…

\- Nmh… De quoi ?

\- T'emb-t'embrasser…

Ooow, c'est qu'il prenait des initiatives, le pauvre amour.

Allen se baissa pour l'embrasser, tendrement, caressant ses lèvres de sa langue, et laissait le champ libre et un espace parfait à Kanda pour se positionner.  
Les mains de l'albinos entourèrent le visage fin du japonais, embrassant avec ferveur et plus de désir l'homme en dessous de lui pendant qu'il le laissait caresser ses hanches et les redescendre.

Et, dans une inspiration, il le rendit aveugle, aveugle de plaisir, tout son corps se contractant et se courbant, laissant ses orteils s'écarter d'extase et ses ongles creuser des sillons sanglants le long du tronc de son partenaire, le cerveau court-circuitant, tout le sang se rassemblant dans son bas-ventre pour exploser, si fort, que ca couvrit presque le prénom de son amant qu'il cria à ce moment-là.

Le moment de plénitude dura des dizaines de secondes, l'impression de ne pas pouvoir reprendre pied avec la réalité s'éternisant, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un gémissement étranglé sous lui, ses yeux s'entre-ouvrant pour voir Kanda se mordre la lèvre tout en se déversant, tout son corps tremblant et sa respiration se coupant pour un moment.

Le silence s'installa, les deux hommes soufflant pour remplir leurs poumons d'air frais et pour sortir de leurs torpeurs, la vue revenant doucement et montrant à chacun d'eux une vision de leurs partenaires dans un nuage post-orgasmique du feu de dieu.

Un soupir libérant les poumons de Kanda d'un poids immense s'envola dans la pièce, les mains passant et repassant sur les fesses de l'albinos toujours sur lui.

\- La vache, t'es bon.

\- Oh… Erm… Merci.

\- Attends, je vais me retirer.

Un claquement satisfait et un bisou plus tard, le préservatif volait dans la poubelle de la table de nuit.

 _C'est drôle, comme il a tout de suite l'air moins crispé et plus pimpant que jamais juste après du sexe, le Kanda, c'est que ca devait lui peser toute cette solitude. En tout cas, il sait s'y prendre, ca, y'a rien à redire. 20/20. Mais je pense pas pouvoir marcher. Pourquoi il me regarde ?_

\- Je suppose que tu veux de l'aide pour aller à la douche, Moyashi.

\- Et bien, puisque tu te proposes.

\- Mh. Profiteur.

\- Ne pousse pas ta chance trop loin, je suis peut être zen, mais ce soir je dors avec toi, et tu risques de sacrément morfler.

\- Eh, oh, j'ai jamais dis quoi que ce soit concernant TA présence dans MON pieu.

\- Mais c'est parce que je sais que tu n'attends que ça, voyons…

\- Maiiis, oui, bien sûr…

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, Allen pendant au bras de Kanda et boitillant, puis elle se referma derrière eux, les voix calmes et taquines traversant le bois et arrivant aux oreilles d'un Alma couché en boule dans un coin sombre du couloir.

\- J'ai faim. Eh, tu prends toute la place !

\- Faut bien que je règle l'eau chaude, t'es mignon toi !

\- Oh… merci…

\- C'était une façon de parler.

\- En attendant, tu dois me donner tes cacahuètes pendant qu'on se mate la trilogie version longue dans le canap'.

\- A cette heure-ci ?!

\- Ca fera une nuit blanche, comme ca… Puis, c'est une punition pour m'avoir caché ça pendant tout ce temps.

\- T'avoir caché quoi ?

\- Le fait que t'étais moelleux à l'intérieur.

\- …

\- Je t'aime aussi.

\- … ! J'ai rien dis !

Allen se cala contre le torse de son amant/partenaire/futur petit-ami alors que l'eau leurs massait les épaules et le dos, cascadant le long de leurs corps vidés.

 _Mmh…_

\- Dis…

\- Mmh…

\- Faudrait que je te présente Cross, un jour…

Un bruit de déglutition se fit très bien entendre, l'albinos souriant déjà rien qu'à l'idée de voir la tête de ce soiffard en lui annonçant clairement, haut et fort qu'il était casé.

\- Oh, et faudra pas oublier de lui apporter deux trois trucs, aussi…

\- Comme quoi … ?

\- Des donuts.

* * *

Bieeen jeunes gens ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Je ne sais pas si ce sera vraiment la fin, vu que je suis bien partie pour faire une séquelle, mais j'espère que la coupure n'a pas été trop sèche, que tout a été bien écrit, que vous vous êtes bien rincé l'œil, et surtout, j'espère que tout cela valait le coup d'attendre un peu !

Je travaille sur la suite de lettre d'un condamné et j'ai un gros paquet d'OS énooorme à écrire, donc ne vous en faites pas, je ne chôme pas !

Comme toujours, laissez moi une review pour me faire part de votre avis, SUR MON TOUT PREMIER YAOI. Enfin, écrit, toute seule, hein, parce qu'avec les coupines (Oui, je sais que tu lis aussi cette section, je sais que tu te sens visée, mais t'inquiètes, je ne dirais pas ton nom. Ah, et j'ai toujours ton hélico moldave en otage, SI TU VOIS CE QUE JE VEUX DIRE.) on s'en donne à cœur joie.

J'espère que tout va bien, et pour ma part, je vais me coucher ! TCHUSS !

-Votre honorable sensei, Bakandasamaaaa haaaan-


	3. Séquelle 1 : Christmas Day

Je suis K-O.  
Merci pour tout ceux qui ont laissés des reviews sur les derniers chapitres, Lettre d'un enfoiré arrive bientôt, j'ai pleins de choses à faire, pleins de choses ... à... ZzzZ...  
Allez voir la note en bas de page ! Je poste deux séquelles ce soir pour me faire pardonner :')

* * *

\- Mon beau sapiiiin… Roi des forêts…

Les flocons tombaient lentement, joyaux glacés du ciel, atterrissant dans la pelouse humide du jardin qui éclatait de blancheur dans la pénombre de la nuit, la lumière à l'intérieur de la maison traversant la baie vitrée.

Tout le voisinage était illuminé de lampions de toutes les couleurs, les bonhommes de neige jonchant les bords de route et couverts d'écharpes et de bonnets dépareillés, alors qu'un albinos au chaud dans sa grosse veste en laine et ses chaussettes aux motifs de traîneaux habillait un sapin fraîchement coupé dans le salon.

On était la veille de Noël, et la soirée du 24 décembre était dédiée à la famille, aux amis, à la fête… Ou à une soirée en amoureux. Il avait tout préparé, de la dinde au sapin, des décorations aux chandelles.

Et il avait même pensé à des _jouets_ un peu spéciaux…

 _Les gosses au pieu, Papa et Maman ont une cheminée à ramoner…_

\- Hu hu hu… Bien ! Enfin fini ! T'es magnifique, comment on pourrait t'appeler… Francis. C'est parfait, pour un sapin, Francis.

Le repas du lendemain avait été prévu chez la belle-famille, Tiedoll harcelant Kanda pour qu'il vienne, pour une fois, fêter Noël autrement que seul avec son chien ou au boulot à interpeller des gens bourrés. Il avait été énormément réticent au début, mais Allen avait réussi à le convaincre, lui disant que c'était parfait pour enfin rencontrer toute sa petite famille et le présenter. Car, oui, leurs six mois de relation étaient un secret pour tout le monde (à part Lavi. Allen lui avait sauté dessus le lendemain de leur – _eurm-_ tendre première fois pour tout raconter dans les moindres détails.)

Les mains délicates relevèrent un peu les branches de Francis, amenant avec elles les boules et autres guirlandes, et un sourire tendre se peignit sur les lèvres de l'albinos.

Six mois de relation, déjà. Le temps passait tellement vite. Le premier mois avait été aussi passionnel qu'épuisant, Kanda avait eu besoin d'apprendre vite les bases non seulement d'un couple, mais d'une relation humaine saine, et ça l'avait conduit à plusieurs scènes de ménage assez violentes et blessantes, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

 _Quoique, j'étais bien content quand il venait se faire pardonner…_

Mais le japonais se faisait de mieux en mieux à la présence du Moyashi dans sa vie amoureuse. Petit pas par petit pas, mais il y avait de nettes améliorations. Déjà, il participait plus, ou plutôt, faisait ce qu'il faisait naturellement avant, ne laissant plus l'intendance à Allen.  
Ensuite, bien qu'avare de mots et avec une brusquerie certaine dans ses gestes, il tentait d'être plus attentionné, plus tendre, de comprendre ce que son compagnon ressentait sans crier au meurtre dès la moindre vexation.

Et, attention au choc, il souriait. Pas le grand sourire lumineux, ni celui goguenard des bad boys têtes à claques, mais un petit sourire. Tout petit. Minuscule. Mais assez grand pour faire apparaître sa fossette vers le nez et le rendre plus craquant que tous les hommes de la Terre.

\- Dieu que je suis niais.

Mh, peut-être, mais c'était la vérité. Le bakanda avait un côté mignon moelleux tout tendre et chaud qui le rendait fou. Enfin. Quand il voulait bien le montrer. Parce que c'était aussi un sacré enfoiré.

\- WHA ! ARF !

\- Doucement, Alma, doucement. Assis. Voilaaaa…

La tête d'Allen tourna d'un coup, voyant un Kanda couvert de flocons au pas de la porte qu'il claqua doucement. Il eut à peine le temps de dire qu'il était rentré et de lâcher un soupir de satisfaction que son petit-ami était déjà pendu à son cou pour l'embrasser.

\- Mmh… Salut, toi.

\- T'as mis du temps, pour rentrer.

\- C'est Noël, le commissariat était plein à craquer. Comme c'est la première fois que je demande des vacances pour les fêtes, j'ai pu fuir les alcoolos et les adolescents à poil.

La tête de Kanda se leva alors qu'il enlevait son manteau, ses yeux buvant d'un coup la vision de son intérieur couvert de lampions et de guirlandes électriques, du sapin et de la table au milieu, couverte d'une nappe, de coupes et de chandelles.

\- C'est beau, hein ? J'ai mis tout l'après-midi à le faire, mais ça en valait la peine. Tu aimes ?

\- … Ça me rappelle mon premier Noël chez Tiedoll. En mieux. Et en moins bruyant, aussi.

Allen sourit doucement, toujours pendu au cou de son amoureux aux yeux brillants d'un bonheur trop gros et trop pur pour être dissimulé.

\- Je t'ai même pris un cadeau.

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un pull moche de ta fabrication ? Ça tombe bien, j'avais besoin de détritus pour la cheminée.

\- Eh ! C'est pas sympa, je fais tout pour te faire plaisir et toi tu-

\- Merci.

L'étudiant fit une petite moue boudeuse, regardant le microscopique sourire et l'air craquant à souhait de son compagnon.

\- A vrai dire, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, moi aussi.

\- D'accord, ça, il ne s'y attendait, mais alors pas du tout.

\- Tiens.

Deux grands mains tendirent une petite boite percée et immobile face à Allen, Kanda ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

\- Allez, ouvre.

\- Oui, oui. Mh… C'est vivant ?

\- Mh-mh…

\- Oh… Une…Une souris ?

\- Non...

\- … Une tortue ?

\- …

\- Un serpent ? Je déteste les serpents.

\- … Ouvre cette satanée boite avant que la bestiole crève.

Il regarda Kanda une nouvelle fois, hésitant, puis ouvrit la boite doucement, passant un œil à travers pour voir une petite touffe blanche stressée au possible.

\- C'est…

\- Alors ? Ça te plait ? Toute façon, t'as pas le choix.

Une main délicate sortit le minuscule lapereau blanc, les petites oreilles collées à son dos et son museau en velours bougeant sous la peur qui irradiait dans tout son petit corps.

\- Il est trop mignon … ! Comment tu savais que j'aimais les lapins ?!

\- T'as fait un civet la dernière fois.

\- …

\- … Tu le regardais à l'animalerie. Puis, bon, c'est Noël et ton anniversaire, j'vais pas faire celui qui s'en souvenait pas juste pour pas me fouler.

 _Et je t'ai surtout amadoué pour mieux te mettre en condition, vu ce qui t'attend ce soir, Moyashi._

\- Merci ! Il est trop beau ! Mooouh ! Regarde-moi ses petites pattes toutes mignonnes … !

\- … M'embrasses pas surtout, on sait jamais. Alma, prépares-toi à avoir des poils entre les dents et un lapin en ligne de mire.

\- RoAR !

\- Non ! Pas touche à Michel !

\- … Michel ? Tu veux lui porter malheur ou quoi ?

\- … Bon, bah, Bernard. C'chou, Bernard.

\- Pourquoi pas Romuald, tant que tu y es.

\- MMH. Non. Timcanpy !

Il ne préférait même pas redire quoi que ce soit sur le choix du prénom, ou ça allait encore durer dix ans et finir en eau-de-boudin.

\- T'es le meilleur…

Et bah voilaaa. Il l'avait, son albinos dans les bras avec supplément salade de langue. Allen l'embrassait tendrement, le lapin sur son épaule et se cachant dans les mèches qui ondulaient doucement et lui arrivaient maintenant aux clavicules.

 _Vas-y, Moya, redis-le pour voir si c'est toujours aussi bon de te l'entendre dire une deuxième fois._

\- Tu le veux maintenant, ton cadeau … ?

\- Mmh… Mouais, pourquoi pas. Il est que 22h, mais bon. C'est quoi ?

\- Attends, attends…

Allen partit déposer le lapin dans la cuisine, hors de portée du chien et alla sous le sapin, manquant de se brûler avec une diode, avant de revenir, boite plate et rectangulaire tendue vers lui.

\- … Pourquoi tu rougis autant. Qu'est-ce que t'as pris.

 _Je crains le pire… Soit c'est une connerie, soit un truc fait maison. Pitié, tout sauf un pull moche, je sais pas faire semblant, s'il vous plait… !_

Mais personne ne répondit à ses prières silencieuses, la boite noire trônait fièrement devant lui. Mais, quand il fallait y aller, fallait y aller. Et comme un homme.

La boite s'ouvrit et la main de Kanda resta en suspens, ses yeux scrutant l'intérieur avec un soulagement colossal et une joie malsaine.

 _Ce gosse est un génie._

Devant lui, dans un écrin noir et sur du velours, étaient posés des préservatifs avec des dizaines de motifs –dont un hilarant d'un dark vador clamant « je ne serais pas son père »-, un avec un rentrant dans une cheminée, d'autres pop-art et- Oh mon dieu. Il y en avait même au bacon et à la bière. Ce môme pensait à bouffer même quand c'était autre chose qu'il avait dans la bouche.

\- C-C'est… J-je savais pas quoi prendre, et, hum, j-j'ai vu ça, et j'me… J'me suis dit que… Enfin, ça te plait ?

Les doigts fins du japonais soulevèrent le tube de lubrifiant chauffant pour le porter à ses yeux, l'examinant comme un Château-Latour 89, les huiles de massage reposant sagement dans un coin.

\- Je… Je me disais… Que ce serait bien si, on utilisait tout ce soir… ?

\- …

 _Pardon ?_

Non, Kanda n'était pas un saint, et il avait bien envie de se taper les olympiades du sexe spécial Boules et Co., mais _toute la boite_ dans la nuit ?! Y'avait au moins vingt capotes et 600ml de lubrifiant !

\- C'est une excellente idée.

 _Faut que je mange avant, je vais jamais tenir, bordel mais depuis quand il a la dalle à ce point ?! J'avais bien remarqué que c'était un cochon, mais quand même !_

Les yeux d'Allen s'illuminèrent, un énorme sourire aux dents blanches se découpant dans son visage plongé dans la pénombre.

\- Parfait ! Je suis si heureux que tu acceptes ! Je me suis dit que tu ne voudrais pas forcément, mais…

\- Que je ne voudrais pas forcément quoi … ?

\- Bah…

Le regard chromé se baissa sur les préservatifs une nouvelle fois avec une petite moue satisfaite et une drôle de bosse déformant son pantalon.

 _Attends. C'est pas normal. Il est déjà excité à ce point-là, y'a une couille dans le pota- …Taille L. C'est pas ma taille, ça._

Les yeux du flic se déplacèrent rapidement entre tous les préservatifs, ses sourcils se fronçant doucement et le doute se glissant avec la légèreté d'un obèse dans son cerveau.

Rien. Pas un seul XL.

 _T'es en train de me dire que toute la boite c'est pour…_

Sa tête se releva d'un coup vers Allen qui avait un sourire de trader au visage, le sourire de celui qui sait qu'il a gagné, et que sa victime n'a pas d'autre choix que de capituler à genoux devant lui.

\- M-… Moyashi, je me sens pas très bien, la journée a été longue et-

\- Tu as mal à la tête ? j'ai des aspirines. Le lit est également propre, fait, et tout est fin prêt. Ton bain t'attend pour que tu sois propre comme un sou neuf, les bouteilles de champagne sont fraiches, et la réserve est actuellement neuve, dans tes mains. Tu n'as plus aucune excuse, contrairement aux trente-sept dernières fois.

\- … Tu veux vraiment pas qu'ooon… ?

\- Échange ? Voyons, chou, un échange est un échange quand on reçoit chacun notre tour. Ce qui n'est pas le cas ici.

Le corps d'Allen se glissa contre lui, son nez caressant sa joue et ses lèvres arrivant à son oreille dans un souffle taquin.

\- Joyeux Noël, trésor.

\- ... Joyeux Noël, Moyashi.

 _Après tout, c'est Noël, et puis, un Moyashi comme ça, ça risque pas de me faire bien mal. Je peux toujours lui montrer qui commande…_

Les vêtements volèrent et les amants s'enlacèrent, allant plus loin dans la maison et rebondissant contre une chaise, le canapé et enfin le sol dans un méli-mélo de membres, Alma et Timcanpy faisant connaissance dans la cuisine.

Francis continuait de clignoter doucement, au rythme des flocons qui touchaient le sol, illuminant de sa douce lueur les guirlandes et les corps nus célébrant l'esprit de Noël sur le tapis au pied de la cheminée.

* * *

Un Kanda qui se fait déboîter les hanches à grands coups de reins tout en romantisme, ça nous a toujours plu ;)  
Bien !

Que dire : Je suis sur **Smule** , une sorte de trucs de cover, BREF, et j'ai fais une cover de Tsunaida te ni Kissu Wo et de pleins d'autres choses, vous pouvez même venir chanter avec moi si vous voulez !  
C'est simplement Smule/Bakandasama (merci l'originalité)

Je vais également faire un **compte Insta** , pour dire les avancements des fics, mettre des petites photos, montrer des petits spoilers des OS que je compte sortir, ou simplement pouvoir discuter avec vous plus facilement :) Si ça intéresse, ce sera sûrement **Bakandasama** aussi. Je mettrais sûrement une photo de moi au début, une nana aux yeux bleus avec des sourcils chelous et un cul de poule pas assumé, mais vous en faites pas, vous trouverez vite.

Ce sera tout ! Comme d'habitude, dites-moi si vous avez des idées de "Slice of Life" que vous voulez voir en tant que séquelle, et si vous avez aimés ;D  
Je vous laisse lire le suivant !

Stay Awesome-possum 3


	4. Séquelle 2 : Hospital

Allen enfila ses bottes en quatrième vitesse, son manteau pendouillant encore à un bras sans être entièrement mit, les doigts fins parvenant à faire les lacets avec difficulté.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive ?! Alma aboyait derrière lui, anxieux et tournant en rond les oreilles basses. Il avait sûrement compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, que le fait qu'Allen se rue les larmes aux yeux après un simple coup de téléphone n'était pas quelque chose de banal.

\- Oui, t-tu vas venir avec moi. Alma, viens là, arrête de bouger et laisses moi te mettre ta laisse.

Mais rien n'y faisait, sa voix ne portait pas assez, trop étranglée pour aller plus loin que son écharpe.

\- ALMA VIENS LA PUTAIN !

Le chien sursauta et se mit en boule, se soumettant au cri brisé d'Allen.

\- Allez, s'il te plait, sois un bon chien… - il renifla, essuyant ses yeux pour rendre plus nette la figure du shetland collé au sol- Allez…

Il s'approcha doucement, la laisse allant dans le harnais sans problème puisque son porteur était immobile, regardant le jeune albinos pâle et aux joues trempées.

Miss Lee l'avait appelé, lui annonçant que Kanda était dans un sale état à l'hôpital et qu'elle passait le prendre dans cinq minutes pour aller le voir. Il ne connaissait pas les détails, mais il savait que c'était grave, et la simple pensée de son Bakanda figé et droit dans son dernier uniforme en haut d'un autel d'église le rendait malade.

Pourtant, ce matin, ils s'étaient levés, avaient pris leur déjeuner au calme, rigolant doucement de quelques anecdotes, et le japonais lui avait même proposé une sortie une fois revenu de sa mission « banale. Un simple tour des quartiers Nord, un rapport, et je serais revenu avant même que la nuit tombe. ».

Il n'avait rien dit, simplement sourit, avant de l'embrasser et le pousser sur le porche pour qu'il soit plus vite parti, plus vite revenu.

Mais il détestait son métier. Il détestait le fait de le voir partir, de prendre part à des émeutes, d'être dans un cadre toujours violent, toujours dangereux. D'être dans des foules, trop peu contre beaucoup trop, même quand il avait l'envie de partir loin du danger. Malgré son bouleversement, il espérait fermement que cet accident lui fasse rendre l'uniforme après 8 ans de bons et loyaux services.

 _S'il a l'occasion de le rendre._

L'albinos mit sa main sur son front, essuyant une nouvelle fois ses yeux. Non, son Kanda reviendrait sain et sauf à la maison, même si pour ça il devait donner son propre corps pour le sauver.

La porte toqua en trois coups secs et pressés, Miss Lee se tenant derrière en civil. C'était la première fois qu'il l'a rencontrait, mais l'angoisse ne lui laissait même pas la place d'être timide ou réservé.

\- J'arrive ! Alma, viens, dépêches-toi !

Allen ouvrit la porte, se trouvant nez à nez avec une jeune chinoise et sa copie conforme, mâle et beaucoup plus grand cette fois, juste à côté. Copie conforme qui lui était en manteau long, cravate, propre sur lui et quelques mèches glissant de toutes les autres mises en arrière.

\- Eurm… Vous… Vous devez être les collègues de Y-Kanda ?

Le plus grand des deux le regardait avec insistance, une drôle de lueur dans les yeux, mais Allen n'eut pas le temps de rester quelques secondes de plus à le dévisager, celle qu'il supposait être Miss Lee haussant la voix.

\- Je suis Lenalee Lee, et voici le chef d'escouade Komui Lee. C'est mon frère. Tu es bien Allen … ?

\- O-oui.

\- Viens avec nous, ne perdons pas de temps.

\- Attendez ! Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé. Pourquoi il est à l'hôpital ?! Il s'est fait tirer dessus ?! Il est dans le coma ?!

Dans sa hâte, il avait agrippé le bras de Komui, le serrant avec sa force d'ambidextre.

\- Il s'est fait agresser.

\- Quoi ? Kanda à l'hôpital pour une simple agression ? Impossible. Il était bien trop grand, musclé et expérimenté pour cela.

\- Je sais, dit Komui comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de l'albinos, ça parait absurde. Nous parlerons en route, viens.

Allen prit la laisse d'Alma et se dirigea vers le 4x4, tête basse et analysant les deux nouveaux venus. Il avait entendu parler de ces deux énergumènes, mais il ne pensait pas les voir de si tôt, et surtout, pas dans ces circonstances là.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, le moteur démarra et le véhicule sortit du quartier aisé, plus vite que la vitesse recommandé mais ce n'était sûrement pas la priorité.

\- Comme je disais, il s'est fait agresser, lui et son binôme. Ils étaient dans les quartiers sensibles et se sont fait surprendre par une dizaine de jeunes. Ils ont réussi à les maîtriser, mais avant leur fuite, celui que Kanda retenait a sorti un couteau et l'a poignardé. Son pronostic vital n'est pas en jeu, mais un de ses reins a été touché. Heureusement son collègue l'a amené d'urgence à l'hôpital.

Il était silencieux, écoutant le chef Lee réciter son discours comme s'il l'avait répété des dizaines, des centaines de fois. Le métier de policier était un job à risques, et Allen se demanda subitement combien de flics avaient été dans le même état, et combien n'avaient pas survécu.

De toute façon, rien ne pouvait sortir, la boule dans sa gorge l'étouffant doucement et lui faisant atrocement mal, les roulis de son estomac remontant et lui bloquant la mâchoire. C'était insupportable. Mais pas aussi insupportable que ce qu'avait dû ressentir son petit-ami.

 _Mon dieu… C'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar, et je n'arrive pas à me réveiller, c'est une horreur…_

\- Eh, garçon, est –ce que tout va bien ?! Allen ?

Les yeux gris et embués se levèrent doucement, éteints et rouges, pour croiser deux paires d'yeux inquiets dardés sur lui. Puis une odeur acre et maladive s'éleva, son pantalon humide accrochant à sa peau. Comme si sa bulle de pensées avait éclaté dans un POP sonore, Allen sortit de sa transe et remarqua le sol de la voiture et ses vêtements couverts de fluides qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de verser, trop à l'ouest pour s'en rendre compte.

\- C'est rien, c'est rien. On doit avoir des vêtements à te donner, c'est le choc, c'est normal que tu vomisses. Allen ? Regarde-moi, garçon.

La voix calme et posée de Komui ainsi que sa main chaude sur sa joue lui fit prendre pied avec la réalité pour de bon, la boule dans sa gorge descendant dans son estomac comme une brique de dix tonnes alors que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues bouillantes.

\- Voila, pleures, pleures un bon coup c'est ce qu'il te faut. Lenalee ? Tu peux voir dans le coffre pour sortir des fringues, s'il te plait ? Et tiens, petit, prends ca.

Allen prit les lingettes et les mouchoirs tendus dans sa direction, essuyant avec des mains tremblantes et des sanglots inaudibles ses vêtements et son visage, l'odeur entêtante des fluides s'élevant et menaçant de le faire vomir une nouvelle fois.

\- Nous sommes arrivés de toute façon, alors sors, prends l'air frais, d'accord ? Nous t'attendrons.

\- Komui, j'ai trouvé des vêtements à moi mais… Tiens, Allen. Nous faisons la même taille, alors ça devrait t'aller. Alors, un jean… Et tiens, un pull. Tu as de la chance, je comptais les donner, je ne les mettais plus.

\- Lenalee…

\- Oui, oui…

Komui sortit lui aussi, le 4x4 garé sur le parking de l'hôpital et prit un coup de téléphone, alors que Lenalee nettoyait la moquette souillée pendant qu'Allen se changeait derrière un arbre, toujours pâle et tremblant. Alma était couché sur la banquette, sage et regardant tour à tour les trois humains dans son champ de vision.

\- Lenalee, va avec Allen, je reste ici pour surveiller le chien, et j'ai des appels à passer.

\- Quoi ? Mais-

\- S'il te plait. C'est important.

\- … D'accord. Viens, Allen.

La main fine prit celle gelée du jeune homme, le tirant doucement à l'intérieur comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'une poupée de chiffon.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, deux pompiers avec des brancards les dépassant en trottinant, alors que des secrétaires sur la droite prenaient des appels à tour de bras et en mettant d'autres en attente.

\- Kanda doit être dans la chambre au troisième étage. Suis-moi et fais attention à ne pas te perdre.

La jeune Lee coupa la foule, imposante malgré sa taille moyenne et monta les étages deux par deux, quatre par quatre, pour arriver après de longues minutes de recherche face à la porte numéro 3.0.4, un « Yû Kanda » marqué au marqueur en-dessous.

\- Bien, point positif, il est dans une chambre seule.

Lenalee toqua doucement et entra, Allen sur les talons, l'odeur aseptisée éclatant dans les narines de l'albinos, les relents de javel lui faisant tourner la tête.

Mais pas autant que le corps de son compagnon, étendu dans un lit blanc et entouré d'une batterie d'ordinateurs. Son torse se levait et s'abaissait tranquillement, le tube allant dans son nez relevant ses yeux fermés et cernés.

\- Excusez-moi, vous êtes des proches de Mr. Kanda ?

Lenalee seule se retourna, Allen le regard glué sur la forme du japonais.

\- Sa collègue, voici mon insigne. Quel est son état ?

Le docteur regarda Allen furtivement et récita dans une voix monotone et peu concernée le déroulement de l'opération, les traitements et l'état général du jeune flic.

\- Il aura une cicatrice, mais rien de grave. Il a été prit en charge immédiatement, son pronostic vital n'est pas engagé. Il devra cependant être immobilisé quelques temps et ne pas faire de mouvements brusques, et la prise de médicaments contre la douleur sera prescrite. Il est encore sous anesthésie générale, mais il devrait se réveiller dans peu de temps. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, appelez une infirmière. Sur ce…

Le chirurgien fit un signe de tête et partit, bloc notes en main et internes stressés derrière, alors que Lenalee se retournait vers Allen, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre son réveil, alors. Une petite discussion s'impose, en attendant. Tu ne crois pas ?

L'albinos prit une chaise et s'assit tout contre le lit, prenant la main de Kanda dans la sienne, l'autre allant caresser en mouvements doux la tête et le front chaud du blessé.  
Dans l'absence de réponse du plus jeune, Lenalee s'assit aussi, plus loin, laissant toute l'intimité nécessaire aux deux hommes.

\- … Il a de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter. On se mange souvent le nez, avec lui, au commissariat, mais il est le plus méritant de nous tous. Puis, il fait de l'ambiance, il a toujours le mot qui tend l'atmosphère et nous énerve. Au moins, il nous fait penser à autre chose.

Le silence s'épaissit un peu plus encore, Allen toujours le regard collé au visage de son compagnon. Il aurait aimé l'embrasser et lui dire combien il était soulagé de le savoir sorti d'affaire, mais non seulement il ne l'entendrait pas, et deuxièmement, il ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle devant une collègue de boulot. Kanda et sa fierté ne s'en remettraient jamais. A vrai dire, il aurait aimé qu'elle les laisse pour avoir la liberté de dire et de faire ce qu'il souhaitait, mais il avait la nette impression qu'elle ne bougerait pas d'un iota tant que le japonais n'avait pas les yeux ouverts et des insultes plein la bouche.

Ce moment arriva plus vite que prévu, un sourcil noir se fronçant et une main bougeant doucement au bout d'une demi-heure de silence pesant.

Allen et Lenalee se relevèrent d'un coup, se mettant de chaque côté du lit, attendant un signe comme un prédateur attends sa proie.

\- Mh… Mngh…

\- Kanda !

\- Yû !

\- Mgn… V'gueules…

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, tout sourire et rigolant à moitié, soulagés alors que Kanda se passait un doigt hésitant sur un œil en tentant de l'ouvrir, tout son corps empâté de sommeil.  
Allen fit voguer sa main des cheveux aux joues de l'alité avant de lui faire un bisou sur le front, quelques mèches collées de-ci, de-là par la sueur.

Kanda se réveillait doucement, tentant d'enlever la brume qui l'empêchait de voir autour de lui en clignant des yeux, un goût d'antiseptique envahissant sa bouche alors que quelque chose lui barrait le front.

Ses yeux à moitié ouverts – il était au maximum de ses capacités à ce moment-là- se déplacèrent lentement de la tâche blanche à celle noire au-dessus de sa tête, le peu de netteté que lui offraient ses pupilles lui montrant deux énormes sourires atrocement malsains.

Est-ce qu'il était mort ?

 _Si ça se trouve je suis entre deux mondes et je dois choisir entre l'Enfer et le Paradis._

Il prenait tout cela avec un calme déconcertant. Après tout, dans sa religion, la mort n'était qu'un passage, un moment faisant partie de la vie et emmenant à autre chose, de mieux.  
Mais merde.

Il avait oublié de nourrir Alma ce matin.

Et il n'allait pas pouvoir sortir, sa maison allait être remplie de bombes atomiques … !

Il ne pouvait décidément pas partir maintenant. Son parquet avait besoin de lui. Et puis Alma était plus que capable de bouffer le lapin.

 _Le lapin… ?_

Le lapin de qui, déjà … ? Et surtout, pourquoi un putain de rongeur lui revenait en mémoire ?

 _Il était … Blanc … ? Blanc… Comme des cheveux… Des cheveux blancs … ? Un vieux … ?_

La figure blanche au-dessus de lui bougeait les lèvres, les pupilles bleutées de Kanda tentant de déchiffrer ce qu'il disait.

 _C'est drôle, il me rappelle quelqu'un._

Sa vue s'éclaircissait doucement, les deux visages devenant plus net, le nez aquilin et les longs cils de « Dieu » atrocement proche de son visage.

 _Pff, c'est quoi ce dieu de merde ? Il ressemble à un Moyashi._

Son cerveau sembla exploser d'un seul coup, lui défonçant la boite crânienne dans le mouvement alors que tout lui revenait en mémoire.

\- GAAAH !

\- Kanda !? Kanda, tu m'entends ?!

\- RAH ! Putain de bordel de meeeerde ! Aaaaegggh… Ma têêêête…

\- Kanda ?!

\- Oui, ça va, la ferme, j'suis pas sourd ! Aaah la vaaache…

Allen recula légèrement sous le ton sec de son compagnon. Il était peut être encore un peu vaseux, il lui laissait le bénéfice du doute et n'allait pas lui rétorquer qu'il entendait ce qu'il voulait la plupart du temps.

\- Tu te sens bien ? Tu as envie de vomir ? D'aller aux toilettes ?

\- J'ai une sonde, _Moyashi_. Et tais-toi un peu…

Kanda ouvrit ses yeux un peu plus, les paupières clignant quand la lumière un peu trop vive rentra dans sa cornée, puis dirigea son regard vers Lenalee qui lui fit un sourire entendu.

\- Ne me fais pas ce regard-là, va. J'étais venue m'assurer que tout allait bien, mais tu m'as l'air bien en forme pour un « mourant ». Mon frère est au téléphone avec le quartier général depuis ce matin, il devrait te contacter dans quelques jours à mon avis.

\- Le QG… ?

\- Mh-mh. Il parlait de te changer de service.

Un blanc tomba entre les trois jeunes gens, un petit vent glacial s'infiltrant sous la blouse du japonais pour lui tirer un frisson. Ok, il avait beau être dans le pâté total, il était encore parfaitement fonctionnel. La dernière « promotion » l'avait fait descendre d'un rang, tout ça parce que l'autre con de Chao Ji (non, il ne le considérerait jamais comme un frère potentiel, malgré les larmes de Tiedoll et les remontrances de Marie) voulait à tout prix jouer les héros dans SON escouade.

Fallait pas s'étonner si il ramassait ses dents ensuite.

Un rire aiguë lui fit plisser les yeux, à défaut d'avoir la force de se boucher les oreilles, et il darda un regard courroucé à Lenalee.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il compte te mettre dans un service plus… Spécifique.

\- … Hors de question de faire parti du groupe de l'autre empaffé de Link. Je déteste les papelards.

\- Mais ce n'est pas Link, qu'est-ce que tu peux être tarte, des fois.

Le « presque autant que toi » faillit sortir d'entre ses lèvres pincées, mais il n'était pas suicidaire. Pas encore. Tout dépendait de sa nouvelle affiliation.

\- Mon frère compte te mettre à la tête de la Brigade de Protection des Mineurs.

Les yeux du japonais s'ouvrirent pour de bon, ronds comme des soucoupes et la bouche entre-ouverte sous la surprise. Il avait beau être connu pour être sarcastique et insipide, il n'en restait pas moins excellent, avec un sixième sens étonnant et une ténacité incroyable.  
Komui était le seul au courant pour son passé peu reluisant, et il avait enfin jugé bon de le placer dans un contexte qui l'intéresserait vraiment, lui permettant de chasser ses démons comme ceux des enfants victimes des pires sévices dans des familles souvent démissionnaires.

Le choc passa sous forme de boule dans sa gorge, glissant doucement et lui arrachant une grimace, alors que Lenalee souriait doucement.

\- … Je serais dans quel service ?

\- Dans le groupe opérationnel. Mon frère pensait que ca te siérait plus que le reste…

\- Eurm… Excusez-moi ?

La petite voix d'Allen s'éleva doucement, son doigt levé comme à l'école.

\- Ça consiste à quoi … ?

Cette remarque tira un sourire tendre à Lenalee et un rictus pédant à son crétin de petit-ami. Pourquoi il rigolait lui ?! Après tout, il avait le droit de s'inquiéter, c'était lui qui avait des appels pour des accidents graves et des allers express aux urgences ! Il était absolument hors de question qu'il soit mit de côté cette fois. Il laissait sa liberté à Kanda et son intimité, mais après plusieurs mois de relation, son droit de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie professionnelle était plutôt légitime.

\- Tu sauras, _Moyashi_ , que le service opérationnel –le mien, donc-, s'occupe de tout ce qui est extra-familial. L'autre, c'est le groupe d'enquête.

\- … Oh…

\- … Fais pas cette tête là, c'est beaucoup moins dangereux que ce que je faisais avant.

\- …Et tu faisais quoi avant d'être _rétrogradé_ , Bakanda ?

Un grincement de dents tira une grimace aux deux plus jeunes.

\- J'étais dans la BRI.

\- … ?

\- Tsss… La Brigade de Recherche et d'Intervention. J'étais sur les recherches de criminels, les prises d'otages, les demandes de rançon, tout ça…

\- Quoi ?! Mais-mais je croyais que t'étais le poulet chiant qui met des PV, moi !

\- Le PV il va finir dans ton cul, Moyashi !

\- T'as un truc contre les 'flics chiants' et les PV, Allen… ?

Le ton froid de Lenalee coupa net la petite bagarre pathétique des deux garçons, ses bras croisés attendant la réponse du jeune albinos.

\- Eurm… Et… Et là, tu vas faire quoi, si ce n'est pas des assassinats ?

\- Je fais pas d'assassinats, abruti ! … Là, j'interviendrais plus dans tout ce qui est… Trafics.

\- … Du geeeenre ?

\- Du genre pédophilie, viols, attentats à la pudeur-

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris !

\- Détournements, prostitution enfantine, fugues-

\- J'ai dis c'est bon, Bakanda !

\- et si tu continues de me poser des questions et de me casser les noix alors que je suis encore vaseux, c'est toi qui auras besoin d'une brigade quand je t'enfermerais dans le congélo.

Un silence suivit les mots remplis d'amour et d'affection de Kanda, une moue boudeuse faisant ressortir les pommettes d'Allen.

\- Ca va, boudes pas. T'sais bien que je ne te mettrais jamais dans un congélo.

La petite moue disparut presque d'un coup, les yeux gris de son petit ami s'adoucissant sous la pseudo démonstration d'amour.

\- Tu bouffes trop pour y rentrer.

\- BAKANDA !

\- Tss !

* * *

Voilà, séquelle NUMBER 2 !  
J'étais vraiment épuisée, j'ai pas eu l'inspiration pour la suite, mais je voulais introduire le nouveau boulot de Kanda pour la suite, parce qu'il va se passer pleins de choses !  
En espérant que ça vous a plu ;)

Au prochain chapitre !

Stay awesome-possum 3


	5. Séquelle 3 : NSFW

Howdy-oh ! Troisième séquelle (YAOI) en attendant le chapitre 15 de Lettre d'un condamné qui est toujours (oui, plus d'un an, je sais...) en écriture ! Bon, euh. Que dire. Mettez vous dans un endroit où personne ne lit au-dessus de votre épaule et sans glace, miroir derrière, hein. Non, parce que voilà !

Enjoy !

Je réponds à **LaviYuu3997** (j'aime ce surnom) ici ! Alors, déjà, MERCI BEAUCOUUUP *pleure* Ça fait toujours plaisir les petits compliments comme ça *pleure encore plus* ! Et OUI, il y aura une rencontre Allen/Tiedoll, Yuu/Cross et les vrais parents de Yuu (vous savez, ceux qui lui ont mis la misère) seront dans une séquelle aussi. Et pour lettre d'un condamné, HA HA HA ! Théorie ! J'aime entendre les théories ! N'hésites pas à me les faire parvenir par MP ou review ;D

ENJOY !

Non Beta-ifié. (J'avais trop envie de le poster j'ai pas pu attendre plus longteeeemps ! *lance un cookie à la béta (oui, toi, qui lis cette section. Oui je te regarde.)*

 **ATTENDEZ ! ... J'y pense depuis un moment, mais si ils y en a parmi vous qui aimerait bien traduire mes fics en anglais, ce serait avec plaisir que j'accepterais vos CV et votre motivation. Ce serait surtout pour Lettre d'un condamné, cette fic et les prochaines qui viennent qui sont beaucoup mieux que les premières *sweat*. Non parce que j'ai un très bon niveau d'anglais, mais j'ose pas vraiment me lancer dans la trad', alors bon...**

 ** _Okay, okay, c'est bon, lisez !_**

* * *

C'était ridicule.

Tout bonnement ridicule.

Il était responsable d'une équipe, enquêteur reconnu et employé du mois, dieu, il avait même eu une augmentation suite à la résolution de la dernière affaire. Et pourtant, il était là, enfermé dans son bureau le front et les mains moites en espérant que personne – _personne_ \- ne rentre à l'improviste ou ne passe un coup de fil, sinon…

C'était la fin.

« NnGh… Ah-putain… »

Il était un homme, sexy certes, viril jusqu'au bout des ongles et avec une résistance à toute épreuve, mais il ne restait qu'un homme.

Et aucun mâle à sa connaissance ne disait non à un moment de relaxation après un mois de stress permanent et deux jours tellement mouvementé que même lui, Yû Kanda, avait les nerfs en pelote.

 _Mais pas comme ça bordel !_

Pas avec un Moyashi sous le bureau en train de lui montrer à quel point son trou sans fond était sans fond !

« Mnh-nh… K-Kan-

_ ChhHt ! Tais-toi !

_M-mais- Aah-

_ Tais-toi, j'ai dis, tu veux qu'on nous surprenne ? Les murs ne sont pas si épais que ça ! »

Ses mains tremblantes retournèrent sur le bureau, stylo en main et rapport à moitié commencé étalé sur son sous-main en cuir, tentant de se concentrer sur les tâches en face de lui, à savoir un fratricide et non son petit copain à genoux en train de lui téter le jonc avec toute la volonté du monde.

Et dieu que c'était difficile de rester discret, surtout quand- « NNmh- ! »- quand il sentait sa virilité glisser sans encombre contre la joue ferme d'Allen, les allers-retours humides relâchant des bruits de sucions entre les quatre planches du bureau en bois brut, et le seul moyen qu'il trouvait de détourner son attention pour ne pas être trop vocal était de tousser et taper son stylo contre son agenda noir –cadeau d'Allen- avec un peu trop de force.

« Mph- K-Kanda…

_ Mh … ?

_ J-j'le fais bien ? »

Les yeux bleus de Kanda se déplacèrent pour rencontrer ceux chromés de son amant (venu lui faire une visite surprise de qualité en prétextant lui apporter son repas sorti de l'italien prés de chez eux), embués par l'effort et les joues roses de plaisir, la tête posée sur la cuisse basanée pour libérer la tension présente dans sa nuque après dix minutes d'acrobaties pour trouver un angle confortable entre les cuisses délicieusement musclées de son compagnon.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois et demi que Kanda avait été promu officier suite à son accident (dont il avait encore quelques séquelles) et, par un coup du destin que les deux jeunes hommes appréciaient actuellement, il avait eu son propre bureau. Fermé. Avec une serrure, une clé et des murs bien épais.  
Un bruit sourd rempli l'espace clos quand le corps et surtout le fessier d'Allen s'éclata avec force sur le bureau, les deux mains du flic tirant le pantalon moulant à la hâte sans prendre gare à son horloge qui indiquait la fin imminente de sa pause déjeuner.

« A-AÏE ! Fais doucement tu vas le déchirer- !

_ La seule chose que j'ai envie de déchirer, là, tout de suite c'est ton **DRIIIIIIIIIIIIING !** »

Le téléphone coupa la phrase du japonais (dieu merci), sonnant de tout son soûl pour prévenir d'un coup de fil venant du dénommé « Commissaire », coup de fil légèrement mit en veilleuse par la voix d'un Allen un peu (beaucoup) stressé par la situation.

« Attends ! Attends, tu vas pas répondre ?!

_ C'est le commissaire je suis bien obligé, Moyashi !

_ Mais comment ?! T'as tes doigts dans mon-

_ _Parles doucement, bordel !_

 __ T'as tes doigts dans mon cul !_

 __ Je sais, mais on va trouver une solution, surtout, ne te décale pas, t'as mon rapport à deux centimètres de toi là !_

 __ Hein ? Où ça ?_

 __ Fesse gauche, 45°._

 __ Ah oui. Tiens, le téléphone s'est arrêté. Pourquoi on chuchote en fait ?_

 __ Parce que j'ai un job et que j'y tiens ! »_

Les mains calleuses de Kanda relevèrent les cuisses d'Allen pour les mettre sur ses hanches, tout son corps s'approchant du bureau, et une fois son Moyashi étalé comme de la pâte à pain sur le bois et ses jambes sécurisé dans son dos, il… Prit le combiné.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu- NnAaAh ! »

Les jambes du bureau bougèrent sous le petit coup de reins de son propriétaire, Kanda prenant une jambe d'Allen pour que celui-ci ne s'envole pas alors que les tonalités se firent entendre, lourdes, pesantes, _profondément_ pesantes, un peu comme un certain organe dans un certain-

« Commandant Kanda Yuu, mon Commissaire. Vous avez tenté de me joindre ? »

Un regard supérieur et totalement composé tomba comme un couperet sur la figure étendue sous lui, mains dépareillées sur la bouche et visage rouge de honte et un peu d'excitation parce que, soyons honnêtes, on serait tous excités par la situation.

Allen bloqua son regard avec celui de son compagnon, la voix du commissaire durant une éternité alors que toutes les sensations semblaient se multiplier par dix, par vingt, par mille, la texture rugueuse du pantalon entourant la douceur de la peau de son petit-ami frottant délicieusement contre ses fesses et chauffant l'épiderme, créant une bulle de chaleur dans son bas-ventre et- Un coup arrêta ses pensées, tout son corps se retenant de gémir.

Ils l'avaient fait des centaines de fois et c'était toujours aussi bon.

« J'ai le dossier sous les yeux, oui. Important dossier… Il est actuellement en cours, je m'en occupe _assidûment_. »

Le regard moqueur et le rictus prédateur confirma les doutes d'Allen : il le faisait exprès et ça marchait plus que bien, bordel … !  
Les hanches commencèrent à onduler, doucement mais à un rythme précis, la respiration calme et maîtrisée avec le ton apathique comme à son habitude, alors qu'Allen tentait avec toute la peine du monde de ne pas couiner comme une jouvencelle sous le traitement qu'il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir (il n'était venu que pour un rab de « protéines » après tout, pas tout le plat ».

Mais il n'était pas albinos à se laisser faire. Oh non. Il était un albinos libre, et aussi sadique que son petit pote juste au-dessus qui lui refaisait la garniture avec toute la bonne volonté qu'il pouvait avoir. C'est donc entre deux coups de reins qu'il décida de se toucher, sans pression, simplement sa main voguant de-ci, de-là en gardant un contact visuel avec sa victime, de temps en temps écartant les parois à deux doigts, et de temps à autre caressant son torse et les plis entre ses cuisses, admirant avec un sourire satisfait les joues cramoisies de Kanda qui tentait de rester calme.

« Putain… Ah ! Non, rien, excuse-m-excusez-moi, j'ai simplement… Fais tomber quelque chose, oui. Le-l'arme du crime ? Pardon ? Oui, tout va bien, Mr. Le Commissaire, juste cet homicide qui me… Eurm ! Me perturbe !

_ N-NnNnH~ !

_ Me perturbe ÉNORMÉMENT. Mais je vais bien, c'est…. Je….Je dois m'y faire. Je m'y fais déjà ! Je suis habitué-Je- Non, je ne pleure pas !

_ MmmH Yuuuu… !

_ Les collègues font un vacarme assourdissant j'ai juste beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur notre appel ! Après une enquête comme celle-là, c'est un peu- NnH- Normal-EUrM ! J'ai du prendre un coup de froid, un … Un coup de froid ! »

La table sursauta sous un coup de rein vengeur, la main tenant le combiné allant se plaquer sur la bouche d'Allen pour camoufler les gémissements alors que le téléphone se glissa entre l'oreille et l'épaule rapidement, Kanda se penchant légèrement pour surplomber un peu plus le sale petit moyashi vicelard et lui faire comprendre qu'on jouait pas avec ses nerfs, pas quand il avait son supérieur au téléphone et qu'il passait pour un débile mental ! Ou Chao Ji, au choix.

« Mmmh- Mnh ! mmMmMm !

_ Le dossier 1584 ? Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a le dossier ?! »

Les yeux d'Allen s'ouvrirent en grand sous le ton agressif de son compagnon qui semblait surprit de son manque de self-control et tentait pathétiquement de s'excuser histoire de ne pas avoir un carton et un rendez-vous au pole emploi sur les bras en fin de journée.

« Je… Je, non. Non, je ne l'ai pas sous les yeux, je… Le chercher ? »

Un grand silence prit place, les coups de reins se faisant plus souple et espacés, comme _pensifs_ alors que Kanda perdait des couleurs au fur et à mesure de la conversation.

« Oui. Oui, bien sûr, tout de suite, Monsieur le commissaire. Je vous mets en attente, ne bougez pas. TOI ! PETITE ORDURE CA T'AMUSE ?!

_ Mais quoi ?! J'ai rien fait, c'est toi qui me bourre la dinde dans le marron comme un grand, j'ai juste-

_ Serre tes jambes autour de ma taille et accroches-toi à mon cou, bouges il attends l'autre !

_ Quoi ?!

_ Koala ! Fais le koala ! »

Allen eu à peine le temps d'exécuter l'ordre si gentiment craché par son camarade de touche-pipi qu'il fut soulevé dans les airs et posé négligemment contre l'armoire contenant tout les dossiers, le dos tapant avec force contre le bois noir de l'étagère.

 _Décidément_ _il y a du bois partout dans cette pièce ! Et ça me détruit le dos, bordel de- JÉSUS MARIE JOSEPH !_

Les trois saints eurent sûrement pitié de lui à ce moment-là, en voyant ce pauvre pécheur subir un tourment digne de Sodome et Gomorrhe, Kanda lui refaisant un intérieur à la Valérie Damidot alors qu'il cherchait dans ses dossiers avec l'air le moins calme qui soit.

« C'est pas vrai il est où ? Mais il est où ?!

_ AaaAh K-Kan-da ! Doucement ! GAaAh !

_ Tais-toi et aides-moi à le trouver !

_ J-J'peux-p-paaas ! AaH ! Tu vas me déboîter les hanches grosse brute !

_ Comme si t'aimais pas. Mais- Il est où ce fichier à la con ?! Tu l'as mangé ou quoi ?! Ça m'étonnerait même pas, t'es qu'un bouffe-tout ! Putain Moyashi ! T'aurais pas pu bouffer autre chose ?!

_ M-Mais t'as perdu un boulon ?! Tu-NnHA ! AaaH… !

_ Qui ne dit mot consent !

_ L…LA … FERME ! »

Peut être que s'ils avaient été plus attentifs, ils auraient remarqués les stores à moitié ouverts, Komui regardant la scène avec son mug dans une main quelque peu crispée, les verres de ses lunettes depuis longtemps brisés en mille morceaux. Kanda aurait peut être entendu le raclement de gorge gênée et le ton indigné du commissaire encore bien présent au bout du fil, ou le tapement sonore de l'étagère mal fixée contre le mur.

Mais ils n'étaient pas attentifs. Ils étaient en sueur, à moitié débraillés, l'un contre l'autre et débordant d'amour contre un meuble qui n'avait rien demandé, le dossier étalé sur le sous-main et froissé, le bureau gardant la marque d'une paire de fesses sur le cirage. Quelques minutes suivant le bip sonore d'un téléphone sans destinataire (le commissaire préférant rentrer chez lui sans le souvenir d'un de ses subordonnés orgasmant dans son oreille), les deux corps luisant s'enlacèrent, un pour se faire pardonner et l'autre acceptant les excuses marmonnées dans son oreille, et chacun retrouva le sol après avoir traversé le septième ciel, le retour sur terre se faisant doux et-

« Non mais t'exagère, t'as tout lâché sur mon uniforme ?! J'ai encore quatre heures de boulot, Moyashi, je fais comment ?!

_ Tu ne fais rien. »

Un Komui posé contre la chambranle lui répondit, les yeux piquant de sommeil et le corps ne pouvant résister au poids appelé « lassitude ».

« Tu plies ton uniforme, tu prends tes affaires et tu rentres chez toi. Une semaine de mise à résidence. Considère ça comme des vacances sous la forme de « punition ». »

Il se retenait devant l'air mort des deux jeunes gens, vraiment. Leurs rire au nez aurait été terriblement mal placé, mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Kanda aussi blanc.

 _Et nu._

L'uniforme respectait l'original, pour sûr.

« Oh, et je te laisserais rappeler le commissaire à ton retour ! Bonne vacaaaances. »

La porte se referma dans un « clac » silencieux, les deux adultes restant comme des piquets au milieu de la pièce sentant le sexe à plein nez.

« … Tu crois que tes sobas sont froids ?

_ Ta gueule, Moyashi. »

* * *

*Morte de rire* Ohé, la honte ! PRRfrRrfrrFR ! J'espère que vous avez aimé(e)s ! J'ai le chapitre 15 et les autres séquelles à faire maintenant ! (Que quelqu'un me fasse oublier "you touch my tralala, mmmh my ding-ding-dong", je l'ai dans la tête depuis tout à l'heure)

Stay awesome possum !

~Bakandasama~


End file.
